Brooke's Story
by Dani writing history here
Summary: Brooke is pregnant in season 4. What her life is like going into the future. Slight Gilmore Girls overlap. Story continues many years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Brooke Davis. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High School, and last night, my life changed forever.

Until last night, my life was great. I was a cheerleader, I still might be, but I'm not sure. I was a girlfriend, but I am definitely not one now. My life made sense. Now, my life makes no sense whatsoever. My used to be boyfriend doesn't even know the extent to which things have changed. Only Haley, tutor girl, knows; someone who before two years ago I would never have associated myself with. As of now, she is the only one who knows my secret, the only friend I have.

Anyway, he is my _ex_-boyfriend. I made him that. I still love him and I'm sure that he still loves me, but he just can't get that love to manifest properly. In a way he is just like his father Dan, the world biggest ass, a man who fathered two before he ended his freshmen year of college and has kids born within three months of each other, obviously to two different women. Worse than that, he chose one and never claimed the other. Dan was a lady's man, so is Luke, my ex. The only difference is that Luke does love and he does care. If he ever knew that he had a child out there he would want to help, at least I like to think he would. I have to hope for it now, but when I thought I was pregnant the first time he was willing to do everything that I wanted. He had such grace, even though I had made all of it up. Now though, this was different. I didn't make this up and Haley knows too. I am actually pregnant. I Brooke Davis am carrying Lucas Scott's child, and he doesn't know. As of now he never will.

I made the decision to run because I had nothing holding me back. Nobody who wanted me to stay, no wait, nobody that I wanted to stay for. I had to make it on my own with my baby. I know I will be able to. If this had happened two years ago, I would have most likely failed. I was a snotty, self centered cheerleader, but now I understand that life is precious. Sure I'm still a cheerleader, but I understand that in the blink of an eye your life can be changed forever.

The day of the school shooting was one of the worst days that I have ever experienced. I didn't know the fate of my boyfriend and my best friend for hours and I was trapped outside the building, yards from the people I love the most. And in those moments I realized that they were my world and that my world was being held hostage by stupid Jimmy Edwards. I ran out of the crowd and around the back of the school. I snuck in and got to the hallway. I saw Jimmy, but he was dead. I looked up and I saw Dan, Luke's dad, shoot Keith. Keith was the most amazing man. He was Dan's brother, but he stuck by Luke's mom when Dan deserted them. He helped raise Luke and now he was dead, at the hands of his brother. Luke was nowhere to be found though. I ran out of the building when I saw Dan shoot Keith, back to the safety of the crowd, back to the sidelines. I later found out that Luke was okay, and my ex-best friend Peyton, she'd been shot. She was okay in the end though.

It had been that day that ripped me Luke and Peyton apart. Peyton had kissed Luke and she still loved him. I just learned this yesterday, but I now know that that day was the turning point in my life. That day, Peyton once again stole the love of my life.

Now I sit in my car driving down I-95 without any destination in mind. I probably have to go to a city. That would allow me to maybe get into the fashion business and get a cheap place. I look up and see a sign, 'New York City- 180'. How had I driven so far? I look down and its 9 in the morning. I've been driving for almost eight hours without noticing. I had driven out of my home without even a second glance. Nobody knew I had even left, nobody except Haley. I pulled over and found a hotel. I had my parents money, but that couldn't last forever. I slept in what I wore.

I woke up six hours later and took a shower. I went next door to the local restaurant and got lunch. Within an hour I was back on the road. I got to New York and got myself a small studio apartment. It was expensive, but I had mom and dad foot the bill. I told them I was hoping to expand my business. I don't even think they realized that I would be dropping out of school. I put my bags down and look at my new home. It had good bones, but it needed a good coat of paint. That was my first mission, make this place feel like a home. I went down to the hardware store and got some paint.

When I was done the place looked great. I t actually reminded me of Nathan and Haley's place. Haley, I had to call Haley and tell her that I had found a place. I had to let her know that I was safe and that I was okay.

"_Hello"_  
"_Hey Hales, its Brooke."  
"Brooke! Oh my gosh! Where are you! Are you okay!"_  
"_Yeah, Haley I'm fine. I got a place in New York. I'm going to get a job, maybe waiting tables or something while I work on my designs. Then who knows."  
"Brooke, what about the baby?"  
"I think I'm going to keep him Hales."  
"Him?"_  
"_Just a hunch. So I was thinking that you could come up and visit, but don't tell anyone where I am or my situation."  
"Maybe I'll come up in two weeks when we have a three day weekend."  
"Great. I'm going to go find a job! Talk to you later tutor wife."_  
"_Bye Brooke."  
_  
And that's exactly what I did. I found a job waiting tables at a little diner down the street. It was okay. Haley has come up twice in the three months that I have been here. I'm about four and a half months along now. I still think it's a boy. I'm thinking about names now. I'm between Myles, Jared, Zachary, Riley and Gavin. I know what his middle name, or should I say names will be, Lucas and Keith. Lucas would have wanted that. I think I'm going to make his last name Scott too. I know Luke didn't know if it was right for his mom to give him Dan's name, but this baby deserves it. Luke didn't deny his child, he just didn't know about him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm already eight months along now and all I want to do is get the baby out. The doctor says that the baby should probably make it to full term. I gave up a lot of my old ways when I got pregnant. I didn't drink. I never started smoking and I ate right. I wanted the baby to be perfect, so that one day I can maybe show Luke his son and how amazing he is.

I went into labor this morning. I called Haley first thing and she flew up on the next flight. She told people that her sister Taylor lives up here and that she was in a small car accident and Haley needed to go. She got to the hospital and I wasn't very far along at all. She sat with me for 13 hours until finally it was time to push.

"_Push Brooke! PUSH!"_

"_I can't, I just can't do it!"  
"Yes you can, I believe in you."  
"Jared Lucas Keith Scott! Get out! Get out of me now!"  
"Brooke, you chose the name, I love it!"_

"_Haley can we talk about this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something"_

"_One last push Miss Davis."_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brooke screamed as she clutched onto Haley's hand, causing Haley to also scream._

"_Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl."  
"Girl? Wow, she's so beautiful. She looks just like Luke."_

"_So, you still going to name her Jared?"_

"_Haley don't be stupid, obviously not. I'll figure something out."_

I sat there. I sat there and I stared at her. Her brown hair, similar to mine except it was light, very light. She was sleeping, but I could see the resemblance she held to her father. Her eyes, now shut as she slept, were his. I had only seen them for but a moment, but in that instant, I saw him. I looked at her, trying to figure out what to call her. I hadn't even thought about girl's names. It hadn't even crossed my mind that she could be a girl. Not that I didn't want a daughter, but I just really believed the baby was a boy. Jared was not a girl's name. I look at her and I start saying girls names to myself, trying to find one that fits. Emily? No, definitely not. Rachel? Nope, not that either. Lauren? No, that didn't fit either. I did this for almost an hour. I went through all the names I could think of, from Amy to Zoë. None fit her, none were good enough to suit my baby. I look up and Haley is sitting. How long has she been there, next to me?

"_Trying to figure out a name?"  
"Yeah, nothing fits her though."_

"_I always loved the name Francesca. So elegant. You can have it if you want."  
"Francesca, do you think it fits her?"  
"No, I was just hoping I could help…I also like the name Chloe. How about Chloe?"_

"_Chloe, Chloe?" I say trying it out. It still doesn't feel right. And I am starting to believe my daughter will have to live her life without a name. _

"_Oh, how about Maia? Try that one."  
"Maia, Maia? I like it. Maia Haley Davis Scott. That works, that's my daughter!"  
"Haley? Her middle name is Haley?"  
"Well yeah, I wanted to honor you in all your help. You fly to New York and visit me while I'm pregnant with your best friend's baby and you tell nobody, not even him. You saved me these past few months. You were the best friend a girl could ask for."  
"Oh, Brooke! I only did what I thought was best. But thank you for this honor."_

I look around and see my daughter Maia, and my best friend Haley. Maia is everything I wished for and Haley is everything I could ask for in a friend. My world and my life are good.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long though, before everything good crumbled once again. No this time I wasn't pregnant. My parents noticed the charges for baby items and realized that I had had a baby and was lying to them for their money. They cut me off. When Maia turned one, I had been cut off for four months and my pay from waiting tables could barely support me alone, let alone me and my baby. I knew from living in New York for almost two years I would have to move somewhere that was cheaper. I'd heard of a small town in Connecticut that would allow me to maybe open up a clothing store and make something of myself while also having a drastically lower cost of living. I packed up my things and threw everything into a U-Haul that I had rented. I buckled Maia into her car seat and I started the truck. The town was just and hour and a half north of the city. I had a felling of safety and home when I saw the welcome sign. 'Town of Stars Hollow- Population 9530'

"_Well Mai, look around. This is our new home. Hopefully you will live the life I never got to here. Who knows, we may even like it."  
_I parked the truck and reasoned that maybe me and Maia should eat. I saw a small sign on a window for a place called 'Luke's Diner'. I decided it would be perfect. I unbuckled Maia and carried her inside. As I walked through the door all eyes were on me. I guess it was strange to see somebody new in town.

"_How many?"_

"_Two. Me and her" I replied to the man in flannel and a baseball cap._

"_Okay take a seat and I'll get your order."  
"Thanks"_

By this time people had gone back to their respective conversations. I was no longer the subject of their piercing stares. I looked at the menu and ordered apple sauce for Maia and got myself pancakes. I also asked the man, who can only assume is Luke, where I could get an inexpensive room for the night. He was so nice. He told me a friend of his owned the local inn and that she would hook me up with a room at a reasonable price. I still don't understand how these people, these strangers can be so nice to me without having known me for more than five minutes. I might actually like it here.

When I got to the inn I saw a truly beautiful establishment. I went inside to the reception desk.

"_Hi, the man who worked at the diner, Luke I'm guessing, told me that I would be able to find a reasonably priced room for tonight."  
"I don't know what is going on I will go get Lorelai, the owner." replied the man with a thick French accent._

"_How may I help you?"  
"I was at the diner and the man there said that he knew you and that you would probably be able to work something out so that I can get a reasonably priced room for a night or two."  
"Are you new to town?"  
"Yeah, I actually just moved up her from New York City with my daughter. Living there was really expensive, especially when most of the money I made from waiting tables went to pay the babysitter. It was a vicious cycle. So anyway, yeah I'm new to town."_

"_Your daughter? How old are you eighteen?"  
"I just turned nineteen actually, and she wasn't exactly planned. But if you can't accommodate me simply because I've made some mistakes, no **different **choices in the past then I will simply find another town to move to."  
"Oh no! I didn't mean to offend you. I actually had my daughter when I was young too, so I actually understand more than you can imagine. Do you have a job or anything yet?"_

"_No, I was hoping to get a job either waiting tables again or being a cashier until I save enough money to open up a small shop."_

"_You know, I have an opening for a maid. It doesn't pay great, but I'll give you free room and board so you can save everything you make. You can even bring around your daughter while you work."  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I can never thank you enough for this. You won't be sorry."  
"I'm just trying to do for you what another woman did for me. It's the least I can do, trust me."  
_I got a job and a place to live so quickly. I was so happy. I had to be a maid, but it would be worth it if I could pick myself up off the ground and succeed. I had this woman to thank for everything. I was given a room out back. It had its own entrance and was perfect. I unpacked all my things from the apartment in New York and got to work at making this place feel like home too.


	4. Chapter 4

I put Maia to sleep and looked down at her. She looked so much like Luke it was unbelievable. Her hair has lightened since she was born and it's less brown and more blonde now. Her eyes haven't changed at all. They are his in every way. They are so expressive and show everything she feels.

Haley visited once every few months, but now she is at college and she is too busy to come and visit. She kept me posted on everything that happened in Tree Hill since I left. Cooper is still in a coma, Rachel actually did her best to change and she did. She started doing community service. She and Mouth are friends again. Peyton told Luke how she felt, but apparently nothing happened. I could have trusted him with her all along. She went to art school down in Savannah and lives with Jake. They're happy together. Luke got into UNC and he is really loving it. Hales tells me that he called everyone trying to find me and was upset that he didn't. She says she thinks that he still hopes to find me at some point. I wonder if he does find me will he regret having looked so long and hard. Karen also had her baby, Matthew Keith Scott. He's just a month or two older than Maia. Haley and Nathan are still together, and he got that scholarship to Duke for basketball. Haley planned on going to Stanford anyway, but realized after her first semester there that she really wanted to be with Nathan, so she transferred to Duke.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO YEARS LATER

I have been living in Stars Hollow for two years now. I love my life. Maia is a beautiful, vivacious three year old. She loves to talk and dance and sing. She is also fascinated by the game of basketball. I know that this she got from her father. She always wants to dribble. She can't, but she always tries.  
Lorelai's daughter and I are actually only three years apart in age and I have spent time with her. She is really nice, just like her mother. Lorelai has done everything for me since I got here. She has shown me the best places to shop, eat, in addition to the job of course. She knows that I never told Luke about his daughter. I don't think she gets it. She can't believe that I've kept in touch with his best friend and sister-in-law and he hasn't found out. She said that she never could have kept Rory, her daughter, a secret. She was younger than I was though, and our lives were different. She loved her boyfriend as did I, but she was living in a different world than I had. Everyone would know when she had Rory, she couldn't have left earlier, and she wasn't ready. Me, I was older and I felt that telling Luke would throw his life off track, maybe rob him of living his dream. I also needed to get away from a certain girl (Peyton) who desperately loved a boy and that boy, _my_ boyfriend, whom she loved. One day, I will tell him though; I will tell him of what an amazing person he created.

Haley has also kept me informed on everybody's progress. Jake and Peyton are still together, and she is doing great in art school. She and her brother have actually gotten close to. She's really happy with her life. Haley and Nate are of course still together, and both are doing Great at Duke. Nathan is thinking about becoming a psychologist and helping kids in trouble so that maybe he can change the world by preventing a horrible event like the school shooting. Luke is at UNC and has a girlfriend, Carrie. He wants to be a writer still, and he's actually been working on his first book, a story based on real events, a book about high school. Karen and Matt are also doing great. Matt is very smart, and he looks just like Keith, except he has blonde hair, just like Luke. I saw a picture and couldn't believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

THREE YEARS LATER

"_Haley!" I screamed when I saw her at the airport. I had come to pick her up for her first visit in a year._

"_Brooke! Oh! You look great! And is that my beautiful niece Maia!"_

"_Hi Aunt Haley" Maia said._

"_So what do you want to do today?"_

"_I want to see this new store of yours. I can't believe it finally happened."  
"I know! I'm opening next week. You have to see how beautiful it is. And, you haven't seen the apartment yet have you? We are going to have so much fun!"_

"_I can't wait. I'm so happy to be here with my Brooke and Maia!"_

I took her to the store and showed her my little boutique. I called it _Maia Scott_, for the little girl who had made my world change completely and be so perfect all at once. The apartment was right above the store. It had two bedrooms and was perfect. It was ours and from our living room window we could see the town square.

It was hard to believe that it was one year since she had visited. Maia had grown so much and my life had changed too. I wasn't a maid anymore. I had my store with my clothing line. I was a success. Haley's life had changed too, she was now a teacher at Tree Hill Elementary. Nathan and she had moved back. He had played professionally for only one year before he was sidelined. A car accident had left him with a bad knee, so he feel back on his education and started teaching at Tree Hill High School. He's also the basketball coach there with Jake, but you'll hear more about everyone later.

Now that she is with me, I have to tell her that I want to see Lucas. I want to tell him about his daughter. I want to tell him that he has a daughter. Maia had started asking about him about a year and a half ago, when she stared kindergarten.

Flashback

"_Mommy, why do other kids have daddies and I don't?"_

_I had always feared this question. How could I tell a four and a half year old that her mommy had never even told her daddy that she existed. How could I tell her that if he knew about her, he would be by her side and loving her. _

"_Maia, daddy loves you, but he is at school. Maybe one day he will come and visit you, but that may not be for a very long time."_

"_But you love me too right mommy?"  
"Of course mommy loves you honey. She would trade everything in the world for you ('and she did' I added under my breath). You are the best thing that ever happened to her."  
"I love you too mommy."_

End Flashback

Ever since then she has been asking more and more often. I don't know what to tell her anymore.

"_Haley? Hales, what should I tell Maia about why Luke isn't here?"  
"Brooke, I can't answer that. I can't tell you what to tell your daughter. I can't tell you how better to lie to her. You can try distracting her though, you know, get her a puppy or something. Maybe she'll forget the whole 'I don't have a dad' thing."_

"_Hales, that's a great idea!"_

"_Brooke you can't be serious. I was just kidding. She's never going to stop asking why she doesn't have a dad and one day you will probably have to tell her. You should probably also tell him though."  
"I want to tell him Hales, but I can't yet. I need to tell him on my own time and I'm not ready yet. I want him to know Maia, he deserves to know Maia, but I want to wait till he gets out of grad school."_

"_How considerate of you to wait till he gets out of school to tell him that he has a daughter who s, what will she be, eight?"_

"_Haley, I don't want to throw his life off track. I want him to get to love her without having to drop out of school or move away. I don't want him to always think of her as the reason he didn't reach all of his potentials, or why he didn't get to follow through on all of his dreams. Who knows, maybe one day I'll move back."_

"_Is that what you think Brooke? Do you really believe that Maia prevented you from living your dreams?"  
"No, No Hales. I just, I wonder, what if I had gotten pregnant even just a year later, where would I be? Would I have my own line and be a super famous fashion designer? I love Maia, and I would never change the way my life is, but I have to wonder what life would be like If I hadn't had her so young."_

"_Brooke, if you had gotten pregnant a year later, you wouldn't have gotten Maia. Sure, you might have had the chance to really get your own line going, but that's not the way your life happened. You **do **have Maia and you didn't get to be a super famous fashion designer, you got to be a mom. Brooke, you have an incredible daughter and your life is great. You may not be 'super famous', but you have your store now and you sell clothing you design. Brooke this is your dream, and in a way Maia led you straight to it."_

"_I know your right Hales. I do love her more than anything. Maybe I'll take her down to Tree Hill so she can see where I grew up….Ehh, actually maybe I'll leave her with friends. I want to tell Luke while I'm down there, and I don't want her to be in the line of fire." _

"_Good idea Brooke, come back. You can see everyone again. Peyton and Jake got married you know. She wanted to invite you even though you denounced her. She misses you so much. Actually, I think she's pregnant too. And she and Jake and Jenny moved back to Tree Hill. She runs an art school and he is a guidance counselor at the high school. And me and Nate, we're kind of expecting too, and I mean two! The doctor said it's going to be twins!"_

"_Oh! Haley, I am so happy for you, you have no idea! I am definitely coming back now. I can't wait to come visit the babies after their born!"  
"Brooke, you're really sure you're ready to come back?"_

"_It's been seven years Haley. And besides, I have to come back. You were there for me and Maia; I have to be there with you. I have to tell Maia. Maia! Maia come here!"_

"_Yeah mommy?" she said, looking at me with Luke's expressive eyes._

"_Aunt Haley is having a baby!"_

"_Really? Yay!"_

"_And, we're getting that puppy you wanted!"  
"Mommy I'm so excited!"_

I got the dog I promised for Maia. We named him Spencer and he is the cutest dog ever. And Haley's joke of a plan worked for a while. But it didn't take long for the daddy topic to resurface. On her seventh birthday I threw her a blowout. Kids from the whole town celebrated. It was a great birthday until she asked why her daddy didn't even call on her birthday. I didn't know what to say so I brought out the cake. That night as I tucked her in, she astounded me once again with her persistent questioning.

"_Mommy? Does my daddy even know where we live?"_

"_No sweetie, but he does know Aunt Haley."_

"_Are you lying to me, because one of the kids in my class said that sometimes mommies don't know who the daddy is. You **know** who my daddy is right?"  
"Of course I do. I used to show you pictures of him. I have some in the living room too. You probably just figured he was a friend of mine."  
"So he's not made up, cause I kind of don't believe he's a real person?"_

"_No honey, his name is Luke and I loved him very much. And he loved me too."_

"_Can I meet him one day?"  
"I'll see what I can do honey. Good night."_


	7. Chapter 7

Just three months later I flew down to Tree Hill to see Haley and the babies. I left Maia with Lorelai, I didn't want her to get caught in the middle of anything. Luke was going to be there this weekend and he didn't know that I was coming.

When I got to Haley's street I didn't even question which house was theirs. First of all it was picturesque, perfect in everyway. Out on the front lawn were two signs welcoming two baby girls, Grace Natalie Scott and Hannah Brooke Scott. I laughed to myself, she gave her little girl my name as her middle; she was returning the gesture. I ran to the door and knocked. Haley answered the door. I couldn't believe how great she looked, even after she'd just had two babies.

"_Who's at the door?" I heard Luke call to Haley. _

"_A good friend of mine, you might remember her."  
Luke walked over to the door and when his eyes met mine he stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Br-Brooke? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah Luke it's me" I replied as a tear slipped out of my eye. He was still gorgeous. I had missed him so much._

"_Brooke, I looked for you for so long. I missed you for all these years. It's been like eight years." He turned to Haley next, "Have you been in touch with her _

_all this time?"  
"Yeah Luke, but it was complicated. I never wanted to hu-"  
"Haley, don't try to tell me you didn't want to hurt me, Brooke might remember this, 'in the end it all hurts just the same'" He turned and walked away._

"_Luke! Luke" I called desperately hoping that I could stop him, that I could make this all okay. Deep down though, I knew it was all just going to get worse. _

_He turned around._

"_Brooke, I don't even know what I should say to you. I guess I just want to know, why? Why did you leave without a word? Disappear for eight years and just come back like nothing happened. The only thing that I could ever reason was that either, a) you were so mad at me for the whole kissing Peyton during the shooting thing that you had to get away from everyone, or b) you lied to me and you really were pregnant and you ran away to have what I am assuming would have been or is my baby."_

_I knew that when he looked into my eyes he knew. He knew that it was b. He knew that I had been pregnant._

"_Did you keep it?" he asked me._

"_Yeah" I whispered._

"_Wait. Brooke, you kept our baby and never told me?!"_

"_A girl, her name is Maia." I whisper_

"_Maia? I have a daughter who is what, seven?"  
"Yeah and she's beautiful. She's actually why I'm here. She wants to meet you. She is always asking about you and why you never call."  
"Did you tell her it's because her mother was a selfish bitch who never told her father that she was pregnant?"_

"_Luke, I was young. I made a mistake. I wanted the best for her, and for you. I was going to tell you no matter what when you finished school. I wanted you to be able to finish and graduate undistracted. I never got to finish high school, or go to college and I don't regret it, at least not as much as I would have regretted if I had prevented you from going to school and becoming successful."  
"Brooke, don't tell me you were protecting me. You were scared I get it, but it's been eight years. I missed out on seven birthdays, her first words, first steps, her first days of school. I didn't get the choice to love her. Dan walked away from me by himself, but you pushed me away. I'll go meet her, but I don't know if I'll ever forgive you. I just refuse to penalize her because of you actions." With that he walked away. I didn't see him for the rest of the weekend._

I spent the rest of the weekend doting on Grace and Hannah. I couldn't believe that Haley was a mom, or that Nathan was a dad. The two of them were happier than I'd ever seen. I also visited Peyton that weekend. I had told her before leaving that I never wanted to see her again, but I did miss her. We had survived so much together, that I had to say hi to her, I had to tell her that I loved her.

She too had just had a baby. I couldn't believe that all my childhood friends were parents. I mean they could have been like me and had kids seven years ago, but now they were actually planning their kids. I rang the bell at Peyton's and a girl about eight or nine years old, who I assumed to be Jenny, answered the door.

"_Hi Jenny. You don't remember me, but I was a friend of you dad's and Peyton's."  
"Do you want me to get my mom and dad?"  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
"Mom!" Jenny called out and I heard Peyton call back, "Coming Jenny!"_

_Peyton walked to the door holding a small bundle in her arms. _

"_Brooke? Is that you?"  
"Hey P. Sawyer, or should I say P. Jagielski?"  
"Brooke, where have you been?"_

"_Well we lived in New York for a while and then we moved to Connecticut."  
"We? Who is we? A boy perhaps?"  
"Actually, a girl. My-"  
"Stop there Brooke, I get it, you're a lesbian. It's cool. Did you come back 'cause you realized that you loved me?"  
"No! Well yes, but in a best friend kind of love, not an 'I want to have sex with you' kind of love. The girl is actually my daughter." I replied, slowing my speech and looking down at my hands.  
"Oh! Oh, sorry about the lesbian thing."  
"That's okay, you couldn't have known. Plus I see you've got kids too. Jenny calls you mom?"  
"Yeah, but she still sees Nikki sometimes."  
"Oh. And what is this little guy's name?"  
"Actually, his name is Andrew, after my mom."_

"_Peyton, he's beautiful."  
"Thanks, I'm sure you daughter is beautiful too"_

"_Want to see a picture of her?"  
"Okay, come on in Brooke, we'll sit down."  
The second I took the picture out to show it to her she looked up at me and said, "Does Luke know he has a daughter?"  
"Actually, I came down this weekend to tell him. She really wants to meet him."  
"She looks exactly like him, I can't believe it. What's her name?"_

"_Maia. Maia Haley Davis Scott."_

"_Her middle name is Haley? Is that why Haley was always going to New York? She was visiting you, and then you named your daughter after her. I guess that's why Hannah's middle name is Brooke."  
"Yeah, she was really great. She was there when I found out about the pregnancy and she has kept in touch all this time. I actually hadn't planned on naming her after Haley. I was going to name the baby Jared Lucas Keith Scott, but then she was born and I looked at her."  
"And what, you realized Jared was a boy's name"  
"Of course Jared is a boy's name, I thought for sure that I was having a boy. I hadn't even thought up girls names."_

"_Wow Brooke, it is so great to see you again." Peyton pulled Brooke in for a hug. _

"_Yeah, it's been too long. It feels good to finally see you guys again. It was so hard leaving without saying goodbye."  
"Everyone wondered what happened to you, but then a rumor went around school that you had moved and were going to make your way in the fashion world."  
"Yeah, I kind of told Haley to tell people that. I didn't want you guys to worry about me, but at the same time I wasn't ready to have any of you guys see me. I needed to figure out what I was going to do, me and Maia."_

"_I get it Brooke, you were doing what Jake did. You were saving yourself and your baby. I was mad for a long time that you had left. I'm over it now though. It's not that I got over you being gone, but I knew in my heart, one day Brooke Davis would come back!"_


	8. Chapter 8

When I got back to Stars Hollow, I was so happy to see Maia and hold her in my arms. I had missed her so much. It had been a while since I had gone anywhere without her. I let her play while I talked to Lorelai.

"_How was she?"  
"She was fine Brooke. We played games. She and Spencer were outside for like the whole time."_

"_Okay good."  
"Brooke? Did you tell him?"  
"Yeah, he was mad, which I expected, but he said he would meet her. That's good I guess."  
"Yeah, its great that your daughter has a father who wants to be there for her. Be thankful for that."  
"I am. And thanks again for watching her this weekend. You really have done much too much for me since I got here."_

"_Not a problem Brooke."_

Maia and I went home. First she asked me about the trip and her new cousins. I told her all about the babies and took out my camera to show her all of my pictures. She thought the babies were really cute. I printed out a picture of them for next to her bed. As I walked past the shelves in my living room, where a picture of Luke stared out, I grabbed it to. Maia showed me where she wanted a picture of the twins and I put the picture frame down. Beside it I placed Luke's picture.

"_Mom, is that dad's picture?"_

"_Yeah. This way you can say goodnight to dad every night."  
"Thank you mommy!" She jumped up and hugged me._

"_Mai? What would you say if I told you that your dad wants to meet you?"  
"I would be so excited!"_

"_Well, I spoke to him while I was visiting Aunt Haley and he said that he would like to meet you!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later, I flew Maia and myself down to Tree Hill. It would be her first time there. She was finally going to meet her father ad I felt a sadness for not having done this sooner. She was already seven. Luke had been right, he had missed out on some major life moments already. I had packed an entire suitcase devoted to pictures; pictures of my pregnancy and pictures of her. Ranging from the moment she was born, to hundreds more of her life until now.

When the plane landed I got really nervous. This meeting could either break Maia's heart or make her really regret not having had a great dad, as I was sure Luke would turn out to be, for the first seven years of her life. Either way, it was all my fault. We exited the plane and Haley met us at the airport. The twins were now seven months old and Nate was babysitting for the day.

"_So girls, what do we want to do first?" Haley asked us when we got to her car._

"_Meet my daddy!" Replied Maia almost instantly._

"_Maia, your dad is actually busy until tonight. How about we drop your stuff at my house and you can meet Grace and Hannah?"_

"_Okay Aunt Haley!"  
"Oh and Maia, you can also meet your Uncle Nathan, he's actually your dad's brother."  
_Haley was being great. I think she knew how nervous I was. I mean, Luke was meeting this incredible little girl that he had nothing to do with. He didn't want to be Dan, he wanted anything other than to be Dan, and that had been exactly what I'd made him.

Everything went great Maia got to meet the twins and she had so much fun playing with them. I had had dreams were me and Luke were together with Maia as a family and we had had more children. I loved those dreams and felt so sad waking up the next day. Nathan and Maia hit it off too. They played some basketball in the yard while I set up a meeting with Luke. We were going to go to diner, the three of us and then if Maia wanted she and him might go see a movie or just catch up.

It's an hour before me and Maia are supposed to go see Luke. We are meeting him at Karen's so Karen and Matt, who is the same age as Maia, can meet her. I have packed up the pictures and such into the car so Luke can see everything. At fifteen minutes before 5, our meeting time, Maia and I got into the car and drove to Karen's. Five minutes later we were there. I turned around and looked at Maia. She looked so scared.

"_Maia, it's okay to be scared. Luke, your dad, he is a great guy though. He can't wait to meet you."_

"_But what if I'm not what he wants and he doesn't like me?"  
"Maia, there is absolutely no way he couldn't like you."_

I wasn't lying either. She had a way about her. She could lift you up from the deepest sadness and make you shine.

"_You ready now?" We had been in the car for six minutes._

"_I guess so. And you really think this is a good idea mommy?"_

"_Maia, you wanted to do this. If you don't want to do it today though, I'm sure you can meet him another day."_

"_No mom, I'm ready."_

We got out of the car and walked to the front door. Maia looked great. Her dirty blond hair was in French braids. Her blue eyes sparkled to a more dazzling blue because of her bright blue shirt. She looked like a daughter anyone would want to claim.

The door opened and I saw Karen. She pulled me into a hug.

"_Oh Brooke! It's been so long, too long."_

"_Hi Karen. Sorry I never called to congratulate you on Matthew. I actually have a gift in the car, and don't worry its age appropriate." _

I stepped back and took Maia's hand and brought her inside.

"_Karen, this is Maia, your granddaughter. Maia say hi"_

"_Hi"_

"_Umm, where is Luke? He said five right?"  
"Yeah, he's just getting Matt a camera. He's really excited to meet his niece Maia."_

Maia's grip on my hand tightened. She was really nervous to see her dad for the first time. Just then, Luke entered the room followed by a little boy, about Maia's size. He was a mini-Keith, everything but his hair. His hair was stereotypical Luke, going in all directions, but looking good.

"_Maia" I bent down closer to my daughter, "This is your dad."_

"_Hi" Maia said._

"_Hi Maia, you know I've heard a lot about you. Your Aunt Haley tells me you like basketball?"_

_That was all he had to say, Maia loosened her grip.  
"Yeah, I really like it. I'm not as good as I want to be though, but mom says that you were really good. I have a picture of you next to my bed and in it your wearing your, what is it, a Ravens jersey. Maybe you could teach me some stuff you know?"  
"What do you mean maybe? Of course I'll teach you basketball, it would be an honor."_

_Maia smiled. They were getting along. _


	10. Chapter 10

First we sat down in the living room. Matt, he loved photography. He liked the idea of being able to capture a moment forever, maybe because all he'd ever known of his father was photos, the moments of his life captured on paper. He made us all take tons of pictures, and I was promised an email of them to hang and put out at home. The night was going well. Next I took out the photo albums for Luke to see. I showed him me when I was pregnant. And I showed him pictures of Maia, just minutes old. We went through every picture from those first minutes to her seventh birthday party and when Spencer joined the family. I had also brought videos, things like her first step and when she was a baby and still couldn't say 'mama', but had 'dada' down. Finally we went to diner around seven; Just me, Luke and Maia. I felt kind of like a third wheel at diner. They were getting along and talking up a storm. Maia told him al about school, friends, home and of course her puppy Spencer. Then they talked for what seemed like hours about books. Maia was a reader and was so thrilled that her dad was a writer. I sat and ate my meal, not believing what was happening in front of me. A part of me thought this day would never come, that they would never meet and if they did, he wouldn't really connect with her because he was mad at me. My fears were all for nothing, they were like two peas in a pod. After diner, it was too late for Maia to go play ball with him, but he agreed to take her the next morning, just him and her. She was so excited. When we got back to Karen's, Maia went of to play with Matt while Luke and I finally talked.

"_She's incredible Brooke. You did a really good job."  
"Thanks…Listen, Luke I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about her until now. You deserved better, **she** deserved better. She deserved to have a dad who could have shown her how to play basketball like she's always wanted. I just want you to know how sorry I am that I took that away from her, and from you."  
"Brooke, I'm not going to say that it's okay, because I wish that I could have been there for all these years, but I really like her. I actually can't wait until tomorrow, a day for just me and my daughter. I am going to want some type of custody agreement or something, something that says I get to see her."  
"Yeah Luke, we can work something out. It would be better if we didn't live like 1000 miles apart. Maybe I'll move me and Maia down here."  
"Brooke, don't bother. I actually got a job in New Haven. So for at least a year, I'll be there. I can see Maia any time I want to!"_

"_Luke are you sure you want to move up north, I mean I can move down here if its better. I'll just sell the store and come down here."_

"_Brooke, don't sell your store. Wait, store? You opened up your own store? I can't believe it! What's it called?"_

"_Actually, I named it after my hero,-"_

"_You named it Lucas?"_

"_No stupid, I named it Maia. It's called Maia Scott."  
"Wow, cool. So her last name is Scott?"_

"_She deserved it and so did you."_

_At that moment he leaned in closer to me and I felt like we might kiss. I couldn't believe that he wasn't still fuming. I did say though that Maia can make all the bad feelings go away._

"_Good night Brooke." He said when he realized that he was leaning in. "I'll send Maia out. I'll pick her up at nine am okay?"  
I cleared my throat. "Umm, yeah. And Luke, thank you so much for this. You have no idea what it means to her."_

"_It means a lot to me too Brooke. Good night."_

"_Night"_


	11. Chapter 11

LUKE'S POV

8:26 am. I couldn't wait to see her. Maia had been better than anything I'd dreamt. I wanted to go pick her up for our big day out. We would play ball and then get lunch and maybe some ice cream. I wanted this to be a day she'd remember forever.

I drove up to Haley's house and ran to the door. It was ten minutes before I was supposed to get Maia, but I just couldn't wait. She ran like a bullet out the door and straight into my arms.

"_Daddy!" She screamed as she ran_

"_Maia!" I called back, equally excited to see her. "You ready to kick my but in basketball?"  
"I couldn't beat you daddy, you played on a team. I just play on the street at home with my friends Emma, Kylie and Ian. 'Sides, you're supposed to teach me." She started to giggle. "How can you teach me if **I'm **better than you?"_

"_Well we'll see whose better in a little while. Go get your mom real quick though before we leave."  
"Okay dad."  
_I felt like me and Maia had always been, like I had always known about her. She was calling me Daddy like she had been doing it forever, and I felt like it was right. Just then, Brooke came out as Maia ran inside to talk to Haley.

"_Hey Lucas. Thanks for taking Maia today. She's really excited."  
"Brooke, I'm just as excited as she is. We are going to have a day to remember. Don't worry about her, I'll take good care of her."_

"_I'm not worried, it's just weird, you know, her spending the day with you."  
"It wouldn't be weird if you had told me about her eight years ago." I quickly replied, and almost as quickly regretted. A tear fell from Brooke's eye. She moved her hand to brush it away, but I caught it and gently removed the tear from her face. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't forgive you, but I also can't blame you. That was years ago though, we are new people, older, wiser." I said as I let out a small laugh._

"_You're being too good, too mature. I can't believe you aren't angrier."  
"I was angry Brooke, really angry. But I knew that my anger wasn't going to change anything and that happened. I want to get to know Maia now and forever, and that's all that matters." I kissed her lightly on the lips and called for Maia to come out._

Within minutes Maia and I were in the car on our way to the river court. When we got there I took out a ball and threw it to Maia. She caught it without even a second glance. She was definitely better than I thought.

"_Nice catch Maia."  
"Thanks dad. You ready to help me shoot a foul maybe?"  
"Sure, why don't you stand here." I said pointing to about three feet in front of foul line._

"_I want to shoot from the real foul line Dad. I can do it, watch."  
_And that's when I saw it, she ran to the foul line and stopped. She looked up to the basket, dribbled twice and shot. Swoosh! I couldn't believe that my almost 8 year old daughter could sink a foul shot like it was nothing.

"_Hey Maia, what am I supposed to teach you if you can do that?"  
"I don't know?" she said giggling. _

It went on like that for two hours. I kept challenging her to do something and she would just blow me away with her ability. We played a game of 'horse' and it was pretty close. After basketball was done, we went to go get ice cream. Maia climbed into the backseat of my car and I threw her the ball. We pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the café.


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to the café, my mom gave me and Maia big bowls of ice cream. Matt joined use at this point too. It was great to be there with my daughter and my brother. It was like my world was complete and I thanked Brooke for it. I know I could have had this long ago, but it wouldn't have tasted this sweet. The only thing that was missing from the table was Brooke.

After about an hour there, I took Maia back to Haley's.

"_Bye kiddo. You know I love you right?"  
"Yeah dad, I love you too. Thanks for playing with me!" She threw her arms at me for a hug.   
"Oh, I am going to miss you. I can't wait until I move up to Connecticut and can see you all the time."_

"_Me neither dad." She said as she ran inside._

"_Hey, send your mom out!" I called after her. _

Brooke came out about a minute later.

"_You know, you can come inside, we can talk in there." She said, laughing a little._

"_Okay, let's go then." We sat down in the kitchen and talked over coffee._

"_You know that she is an incredible basketball player?"  
"Uh yeah, I know. That has always been her greatest similarity to you, not how much you guys look alike or the fact that you guys sometimes have the same expression, it's the love of the game. She's been drawn to it since she was a baby, I swear. She used to carry around a ball when she was three and try to dribble, it was cute and sad all at once."_

"_No, Brooke, she is really good. She has a natural talent, the Scott genes sure came through strong in her. Who taught her to play?"_

"_No body. I mean, I taught her the little things that you taught me and um, she watched the NBA and WNBA."  
"You tried to teach her to play?"  
"Luke, she wanted to learn so badly, so I taught her what I knew. I must not have been that bad if she turned out to be this good… So anyway, you guys have a good time?"_

_Just then Maia entered the kitchen, _

"_Mom, we had the best time. Dad is awesome."  
_At Maia's answer a smile appeared on Brooke's face that took my breath away. Of course it was her beautiful, perfect smile, but it held this happiness, joy and pride that can't be described in words. That smile that showed how much Maia meant to her, it made my heart skip a beat and just want to pull them both into a hug and be a family.

Brooke and Maia left later that week and I made a promise that I would take Maia out on my first night in Connecticut.

Two months later I joined them in Connecticut. Just as I promised, I took Maia out to eat and then we went back to my place to start unpacking. She had already told me that she wanted a room at my house too and I agreed. My apartment was great; it had two bedrooms and two baths. Maia's room was decorated with basketball and had all the girly touch you'd expect to see. The bedding was pink, but it had a basketball in the middle. Brooke had made it for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months or so after I moved it was Maia's eighth birthday. It was the first birthday that I was spending with her and I was so excited. I had been seeing her every weekend since I had moved up.For her birthday I had gotten her a new hoop and a signed NBA ball. We spent the Saturday of her birthday together and then Brooke joined us for dinner. Brooke and I had actually gotten to be friends again since I moved up. At dinner there was a feeling between me and Brooke. It was good to feel like a real family, mom, dad and daughter. When it was time for cake we all got a great surprise when Nathan, Haley, Hannah and Grace showed up, along with my mom and Matt. Maia couldn't believe it; she had a whole family to celebrate her birthday with. She didn't say anything, but Luke and Brooke knew by the look on her face that this was better than any gift she could have gotten.

When we got back to Brooke's apartment, Maia took her grandmother, uncles, aunt and cousins into her room to show them her new gifts and introduce everybody to her puppy Spencer. While everybody went inside, Brooke and I stayed outside and talked.

"_You know Lucas; she's changed since you came into her life."_

"_She is a great kid; don't think that in my two months with her I've had any more of an impact than you. Trust me, she's all you." I smiled at her and Brooke looked up at e with tears in her eyes. "Brooke, what's wrong?"_

"_I just, I feel like you bring out a whole other side of her that I haven't ever seen. Maybe I, I don't know stunted her?"_

"_Brooke don't be silly, you raised her. You showed her the world, and taught her everything you knew. Hell, you even taught her to play basketball because she wanted to know. You are a good mother, she is who she is because of you, I just add to it."_

"_Thank you" she said as a tear fell from her eye. I caught it as I pulled her close and kissed her. It was like we were in high school again. A feeling of warmth flooded my body. I felt love and happiness and I hoped that this could last forever. But, it didn't. The kiss ended and Brooke went inside leaving me alone, outside. I got into my car and started my drive home. _


	14. Chapter 14

I stopped at a red light and thought about Brooke. I thought about how much I loved her and how much I loved Maia. I couldn't believe how my life was falling into place. Just as I pictured Brooke's smile from tonight at dinner, a car came spinning out of control and hit my car.

Karen's POV

At 2:30am my phone started vibrating. I was on the couch at Brooke's apartment and everybody I knew was in the room with the exception of my older son. I knew the call was bad news because any call in the middle of the night that is unsolicited is never good news. I jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"_Hello"_

"_Is this Lucas Scott's mother?"_

"_Yes, this is she. Is something wrong? Did something happen to Luke?"  
"Ma'am, you were listed under ICE (In Case of Emergency) in Lucas's phone." There was a pause in her speech. Pauses don't lead to good news. "Ma'am, there was a car accident tonight at 1 am. Your son's car was hit by a drunk driver. You should get to the hospital as soon as possible."  
"Is he going to be okay?"_

"_Ma'am, get here as soon as possible."_

I didn't know what to do. My son was in the hospital. I woke everybody up.

"_Brooke! Brooke! I called to Brooke. Brooke! Everybody, wake up!"  
"Karen, Karen what's wrong? Haley asked me._

"_Luke…accident. We have to go to the hospital."  
"Okay, I'll grab the kids. Is Brooke up?" Haley asked, trying to stay calm to keep me calm. _

"_Yeah Hales, I'm up. I'm going to grab Maia and the car."  
"No, Brooke. You and Karen go; I'll bring the kids by with Nathan. That way, you guys can go and take care of Luke. Go. Get him better. We'll see you there."_

"_Thanks Hales. Tell Maia not to be scared and that everyone wants daddy to be okay."  
"Sure Brooke."_

Brooke and I got into the car and we got to the hospital within half an hour. We both ran to the front desk of the ER.  
_"We're looking for Lucas Scott. He was in a car accident." We both said to the woman._

"_Okay, Doctor! These women are looking for Lucas Scott."_

"_Hi, I'm Dr. Mitchells and Lucas is in stable condition. Is there anything we should know about his medical history?"  
"Yes, he has HCM, but he's on medication." I replied. _

"_Okay, we are doing our best."  
"When can we see him?" Brooke asked._

"_Come on back."_

We entered the room and Luke had a bandage on his arm and his forehead. His left eye was black and bruised and his lip was split.

"_Oh, Luke. What has happened to you?" I cried as I went to his side._

Brooke stood and stared at him.

"_Brooke, is there a problem?"  
"No. It's just that, before he left tonight he kissed me. And all the old feelings came back. When the kiss was over, I just walked away and didn't say anything. I didn't get to tell him how I feel."  
"And how do you feel Brooke?"_


	15. Chapter 15

Previously:  
"_Brooke, is there a problem?"  
"No. It's just that, before he left tonight he kissed me. And all the old feelings came back. When the kiss was over, I just walked away and didn't say anything. I didn't get to tell him how I feel."  
"And how do you feel Brooke?"_

"_I feel, well Karen, I love him. I want to be with him."_

"_Brooke, you don't have to tell him. I don't think he ever stopped loving you since you left in high school."_

"_Karen, you really are to nice to me"_

"_She is right Brooke. I know you love me, how could you not." Luke said._

"_Luke?" We hadn't even realized that he had woken up. "How do you feel?"  
"A little banged up, but I'm happy to see you."_

"_I'm going to go outside Luke. I love you so much and I am so happy that you are okay." Just before I left I planted a kiss on the top of his head. _

Brooke's POV

I looked at him I n the bed and he looked so needy.

"_Luke, I am so happy that you are okay." I leaned in and kissed him. I love you, and I always have. I feel so bad that I just walked away from you tonight. I just wasn't sure what I thought about the kiss and I don't want to hurt Maia. I know though that you would never want to hurt that little girl."  
"Brooke, I love you. I would never hurt Maia. This accident shows me that life is short. I want to be with you."  
"I want to be with you too." I leaned in again and we kissed. _

It was one week before Luke got out of the hospital. We decided to start dating again, but we didn't tell Maia right away. We didn't want to get her hopes up too high. It wasn't long before me and Luke were serious again. I felt happier than I had in a while. It was like we had been in high school, before the whole Peyton fiasco and before I got pregnant.

It was a year after Luke had moved up to Connecticut that everything changed. Luke was planning on moving back to Tree Hill. We went out to dinner, just me and him and that was when he proposed.

"_Lucas, this place is incredible."  
"Only the best for my Brooke." He said smiling at me. _

"_What do I have something on my face or something? In my teeth? What?"  
"Nothing, just looking at how beautiful you are." He smiled again and I smiled too.  
_I couldn't believe how far we had come. That we were together again, a real family like I had always dreamed. Lucas had just finished writing his first book. It was about high school and his life. When I had first told him about Maia, it was about 200 pages shorter, but now he had added in all the things he hadn't known about. It was a great book. Even though it was based on true stories, Luke had changed all our names in the book. I was sure it would be a raving success. My store had also taken off with people coming into town just to buy my clothing. Maia was also excelling at school and at basketball. She was on the school team and loved it. Luke was glad that he hadn't passed on the HCM to her; it meant that she could play. With her playing, Luke found a renewed passion, like when she played, he was playing too. As dinner went on we talked about everything and had an extremely romantic evening. When it was time for desert Lucas insisted I get the raspberry chocolate cheesecake. I guess I should have seen this coming.

"_Lucas, I don't think I have room for dessert I laughed."  
"Trust me Brooke; this is what this restaurant is known for. It will be worth it. Plus, you can bring the extra home for Maia, or for you to eat later."  
"Fine Lucas, I'll get the cake. Man are you pushy."_

"_Fine, I'm pushy, but you'll like the cake."_

_Five minutes later the cake was at the table. Both Lucas and I picked up our forks and went to take a bite. I stuck my fork into the cake and hit something hard. When I pulled the fork back out I saw something shiny and everything clicked. I looked up to Lucas, but he was gone._

"_Brooke." He said, now on one knee on the floor. "I have loved you since high school and I know that I will love you forever. I want to spend my life with you Brooke Davis. Brooke, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"_

_I just looked at Lucas. I was so surprised and overwhelmed. I must have been silent for a while because Lucas summoned me back to reality._

"_Brooke?"  
"Of course I'll marry you Lucas. I wouldn't want it any other way!"_


	16. Chapter 16

We set the date for the following winter, just three months later. I wanted to have a picturesque winter wedding. I envisioned myself walking through a snow flurry in a simple white gown. Maia was ecstatic that we were getting married. She was a little upset that we were moving back to Tree Hill, but I promised her that during the summer we would come back to Stars Hollow. I left my store to be run in the capable hands of my manager.

When the day of the wedding came it was nothing like I had thought it would be. Of course my dream wedding in the snow was instead a wedding on a record breaking warm day. The temperature was 60, but I didn't care. I was finally marrying Luke. We were finally going to be an official family. I had Haley as my bride's maid along with Maia. Matt and Nathan were Lucas's best men. The wedding was perfect even without the snow. My parents even came and my father gave me away. It was the first time I had seen them since Maia was about 3. They hadn't ever been too great at keeping in touch. I had made it on my own though, proving them wrong. Even though there was tension between us, it was nice to have them at my wedding. After the ceremony, which was held at Lorelai's inn, we danced the night away in true Tree Hill style. Everybody we knew and loved was there: Haley, Nathan and their little girls, Hannah and Grace and of course, Peyton was invited and she brought Jake, Jenny and Andrew. Karen came with Matt and even Dan came. Deb stopped by too, but left early. Lorelai and Rory were there of coarse too. They had been my saviors in Stars Hollow. Luke and I had a magical night, and the moment when we were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Scott for the fist time, I felt like I was on top of the world. It was up there on my list of best moments: 1. Maia's birth, 2. Mine and Lucas's first kiss, and now being called Mrs. Scott.

We didn't want to move until after Maia finished the school year, so six months later in early July, we moved back to Tree Hill. We bought a house in the same neighborhood as Haley and Nathan lived. Our house was a small brick house with three bedrooms and a small yard. Lucas was busy writing another book, and I started up another store. In early September, just after Maia started school, I got news that would change our lives.

"_Lucas, I think I'm pregnant."_

"_Really, I'm so excited Brooke." He said as he pulled me in for a hug and a kiss. _

"_I have an appointment tomorrow if you want to come and find out."  
"I would never miss an appointment." I smiled. It was different having him there, but it was the perfect kind of different. _

Needless to say, I was pregnant and the baby was due in May. This was so exiting. I wanted to know what the sex of the baby was, but Lucas didn't so we didn't find out. Maia, now nine was excited to have a new brother or sister.

On the eve of May 9th, the new baby was born. She was perfect, ten little fingers and ten little perfect toes. Her eyes were mine, but she looked like Lucas.

"_What should we name her?" I asked Lucas._  
"_Lets see, Emma?"  
"No, she doesn't really look like an Emma. How about Sarah?"  
"No, she is far too blond to be a Sarah. Every Sarah I know has dark hair. How about Jane?"  
"Jane is too boring. What about Jamie?"_  
"_Jamie just reminds me of Jimmy, and that reminds me of Jimmy Edwards, and he killed Keith."_  
"_So no?"  
"No."_

(Authors Note: Please help with names. Review with any suggestions you might have. Thank you)


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the names, they were all really helpful. I might use some of them later or on other stories. And keep reviewing, you input helps make the story better! Thank you!

Three weeks later

"_Oh Lucas, isn't she beautiful?"  
"Brooke, she's beautiful, she looks just like you." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. _

_I kissed him back. "No Lucas, she looks like you."  
"Oh, that must be why I think she's so beautiful."_

"_Ugh, Lucas, so self centered."_

"_Can you believe it Brooke, we have two daughters and we're married."  
"I know, Maia, Lola and I are so lucky."  
"Trust me, I'm the lucky one."_

Four Years Later

"_Lola! Lola, leave your sister alone!" I called after Lola as she stormed into Maia's room. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Maia has a boy in her room!" Lola screamed._

"_Lola get out" Maia screamed as she pushed her sister out of the room and slammed her door. Oh, the joys of having two children._

"_Lola Bailee Scott! Get out of your sister's room this instant!"  
"Yes mommy." She replied looking down with her big hazel eyes. _

"_And Maia, get down here too!"  
"Coming!"  
"Maia, is there a boy in your room?"  
"Mom, it's just Greg. He's been in my room like every day since we moved here."  
It was true. Greg was Greg Milton, her best friend. They play basketball everyday and always hung out in her room. I don't know why, but this felt different. _

"_Maia, your getting older and your father and I are going to have to talk about the rules we want to set for boys in you room."_

"_Mom, its just Greg. I'm going back upstairs."  
"Keep the door open!" I called after her only to hear her door close. She was going to be a tough one. Part of the problem is that I know that she is my daughter and I know myself and what I used to do. And she's Luke's daughter, and I know what he did. I worry about her even though I know she isn't going to make the mistakes I made. _

"_Mommy?" I look down and see Lola. She looked like Lucas when she was born, but now, she is truly a mixture of us. She has big brown hazel eyes that match mine along with my nose. Her smile though, it's a mix. She can have that smile of his that makes you know the world is going to be okay and she has my smile that makes her look like she rules the world. She Has Lucas's hair, his blond locks. Her hair is back in pigtails today, banana curls coming out from the hair ties. She has a similar attitude that Maia had growing up, but she isn't as big of a basketball fanatic. She loves to play, but not as much as Maia. Maia lives for the game, Lola just likes to play the games. Her passion is ballet. _

"_Mommy? Do you want to play dress up with me?" She is a fashion girl in the making._

"_Of course I want to play dress up. Come on babe, lets go."_

Author's Note: Lola was named for Lorelai, but her name is just Lola. Brooke wanted her to have a playful name, but also commemorate her savior. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

One Year Later

Review:

Maia Haley Davis Scott- 14 years old

Lola Bailee Scott- 5 years old

Hannah Brooke and Grace Natalie Scott (Haley and Nathan's kids) - 6.5 years old

Owen Daniel Scott (Nathan and Haley's son) – 2 years old

Andrew Cooper Jagielski (Peyton and Jake's son) – 6.5 years old

Kyle Sawyer Jagielski (Peyton and Jake's son) – 3 years old

Sofia Elizabeth Jagielski (Peyton and Jake's daughter) - 1 year old

Jenny Jagielski- 15 years old

Matthew Keith Scott (Karen's son, Lucas's brother) - 14 years old

Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake- 32 years old

"_Lucas…" I say smiling and pulling him closer._

"_Yes my beautiful wife."  
"Do you want more children?"  
"Yeah, of course I do. Why? You wanna try for one now?"  
"Of course I do, but this'll just be for fun."  
"So your pregnant?"  
"Yeah. Are you as excited as I am?"  
"Of course."_

The next morning I woke up and did the usual morning ritual. Lucas cooked the kids breakfast and I made lunch for Lola. After breakfast I got Lola dressed for school and she got in the car. It was my day to drive all the kids to school. Maia, Greg, Matt and Jenny all walked to school together with some other friends. Lola got in the car and we drove down the road to Haley's. She was busy with Owen and I saw him run outside when Hannah opened the door and Haley came running out after him.

"_Owen. Owen get back here." She called_

"_By mom" called the girls in unison._

"_Bye girls. Have a great day! If you still don't feel better later Grace, go to the nurse and I'll come get you. Love you both!" _

"_Bye Hales. Noon at your place right?"_

"_Yup. Remind Peyton too."_

_Haley had stopped teaching when she had had the twins. They had money from Nate's pro career that she could go back to work once the kids were in school. Now she spent her days just being a mom and playing with two year old Owen. _

_About ten minutes later I pulled up in front of Peyton's. _

_Peyton walked outside holding baby Sofia._

"_Hey Peyton, Drew ready yet?"_

"_Not yet. Five more minutes probably. So what are the plans?"  
"Haley's at noon. Bring the kids, She's got Owen and I have Lola because Lucas is trying to finish a project right now. (Note: Lola is in half day kindergarten)  
Drew, short for Andrew, was always late. No matter what the occasion he couldn't get himself together in time. Peyton and Jake couldn't even help him. At six and a half, he was a mini Jake. Everything about him screamed Jake, everything except his eyes. They were Peyton's. He had incredible, big light green eyes. He came running out of the house._

"_Sorry Aunt Brooke. I couldn't find Jasper."  
"You did find him right Drew?" Peyton said right away looking at her son._

"_Yeah, he was in Kyle's room."_

_Jasper was Drew's snake. Peyton didn't really like the snake too much, but Drew was fascinated, and she couldn't deny him a snake. _

"_Come on Drewy, school isn't going to wait for you." I said. _

_He climbed into the car and I dropped the kids at school._

At noon I went to Tree Hill Elementary and walked down to Lola's class room. Just then I got a cal from Haley on my cell.

"_Brooke"  
"Yeah Hales, what's up?"_

"_Can you get Grace at the nurse, she isn't feeling well?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Did you tell the nurse I was getting her?"  
"Yeah. It's all set up."_

"_Not a problem Hales, see you in a bit."_

Lola ran into my arms when I got to school. She had only been in kindergarten for three weeks and was still adjusting to not being at home with me all the time. I also went ad got Gracie from the nurse and the three of us made our way to Haley's.

"_Haley!" I called as I went into her house. She wasn't in plain sight, but Gracie ran up to her room. _

"_I think mommy's sick too Aunt Brooke." She called down to me. "She's in the bathroom and she's throwing up" _

"_I'm coming Hales!" I called upstairs. "Lola, go play in Owen's room okay."  
"Okay mommy"_

I went upstairs to find Haley crouched over the toilet trying to hold her hair back. I sat down next to her and held her hair for her and I stroked her back.

"_Hales, you feeling okay?"_

"_Brooke" she said looking up at me with puffy eyes "I think I'm pregnant"_

"_Haley, that's a good thing isn't it. You love kids. And now we can be pregnant together!"_

"_Brooke, I want to go back to work. I love my kids, but I want to have job again. I want to have me time."_

"_Haley, you know you don't have to keep the baby if you are pregnant. That is always an option, but why don't we take a test first, okay?"  
"Thank you so much Brooke. And congratulations on the new baby." She said smiling._

"_Haley! Brooke!" We heard Peyton call. _

"_I'll get her Hales, you freshen up."  
"Hey Peyton, Kyle and Sofia." I say_

"_Hey Brooke. What's going on up there?"_

"_Oh nothing, I just brought Grace home, she wasn't feeling too well."_

"_Oh, I hope she feels better. Kyle, why don't you go play in Owen's room."_

Kyle was exactly like Peyton in everyway. He had her face, her hair and her eyes. He had also inherited his artistic talents from her. Sofia at a year seemed to be all Jake, except that her hair was dirty blonde. She was adorable too.

Just then Haley came downstairs. She looked much better than when I had left her.

"_So let's get this party started!"_

_Together we made sandwiches and served lunch outside. All the kids played outside together, and Grace rested inside. We adults talked together while the kids played._

"_So, I already told Haley, but Lucas and I are expecting!"_

"_Congratulations Brooke!" Peyton said. "I actually have news too, Jake and I are expecting too!"_

"_This is going to be so fun, all of us pregnant together!"_

"_Wait, Hales your pregnant too?" Peyton asked_

"_Not sure, maybe." She said. Peyton sensed Haley's uneasiness "Sorry Hales, I didn't realize you didn't want more kids."_

"_It's not that I don't want more kids, I just, I want to have more time with Nathan and myself and I want to go back to work. But if I am pregnant, I'll love this baby just as much as the other three. And it will be fun if we are all pregnant together!"_

"_That's the spirit!" Peyton shouted. "Cheers!" she said as we all raised our lemonades._

(Author's Note: Please suggest more names; I loved the ones you gave me, and I will try to use as many as possible. Remember, this time I need boy and girl names because I don't even know the gender of the babies yet! Please review! Thank you! I'm also going to try and make Lucas and maybe some other characters more prominent in coming chapters.)


	19. Chapter 19

Haley and I went to the store later that afternoon. Peyton took the kids home, she hadn't told the kids yet and she and Jake had decided that it would be best to tell them that night at dinner. Of course, Sofia and Kyle didn't really understand what it meant that Peyton was having another baby, but Drew and Jenny did. Drew was excited, but Jenny didn't feel the same way. Nikki had gotten married and had a few more children before she and her husband divorced. In addition to Jenny having Drew, Kyle and Sofia as younger siblings, she also has Nikki's kids; Elliott Devon Grant (9 years old), Porter Michael Grant (7 years old) and Evan Cole Grant (3 years old). Jenny didn't want more siblings. She and her mom were in touch and Jenny stayed with her every other weekend. She was always being asked to baby sit and she just wanted to live her own life. She didn't want to take care of her parent's other kids, a total of six, and now with Peyton's pregnancy, seven.

While Peyton was at home, Haley and I were out buying pregnancy tests.

"_Hales, are you going to be okay?"_

"_Yeah Brooke, I don't know why I freaked out before. I just, I don't know."  
"You'll be okay buddy. I did it alone as a kid with no money; you can definitely do it now. And, you could always hire a babysitter or something."_

"_I want to stay home with my kids Brooke; I just don't want to be spread too thin with four kids. How does Peyton do it? I mean, come one, her life and those kids are perfect."  
"Haley, her life is not perfect. It's just different. Plus, they hired a babysitter to help out."_

Haley and I went back to my house. She took the test and when it came back positive, she looked. I could tell that a piece of her was the happiest she could be, but another part of her just looked like she wanted to crumble to the ground and cry.

Haley's POV

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Called Owen from Nathan's arms._

"_Hey babe." I said as when I walked in._

"_Hey Hales, have a good time with Brooke?"  
"Yeah I guess so. How's Gracie feeling?"  
"She's feeling better. She and Nat are playing upstairs. Why don't you put Owen down while I make you something to eat."  
"Sure" I said taking Owen from him._

I took him upstairs and got him dressed in his pajamas. He looked nothing like his sisters. He had dark hair, they had light hair. He looked a lot like Nathan actually. The girls looked like me I guess. But they also looked like Dan, Nathan's father. Their eyes reminded me of his, but theirs were nicer. They were beautiful. Owen had his father's eyes, but he had my personality.

As I put him into his crib I couldn't help but think of what the new baby would look like. Would he/she look like me? Nathan? For that moment, while I stared at my son sleeping peacefully, I felt happy.

"_Thank you for making me dinner"  
"Haley, I would do anything for you." He said as he leaned in to kiss me_

"_Actually, I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah Hales, what is it? Nothing bad right?"  
"No, not really. I think I'm pregnant."  
"Haley, that's not bad in any way. You are happy about this aren't you?"  
"I guess, but I was planning on going back to work when Owen started pre-school next fall. Now I have another baby to take care of."  
"Haley, we'll work something out. And maybe I can stay home with the baby or something."  
"Nathan, you can't nurse the baby, I have to be here."  
"Haley, I promise, we will figure this out."_

_He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead, and I felt safe again. _


	20. Chapter 20

(Author's Note: Thanks for your review, they help a lot. I'm bringing back the fact that Brooke saw Keith get shot in this chapter, thank you "ml". Keep reviewing, your input effects my story. Enjoy!)

_Four Months Pregnant-_

"_Lucas, do you want to know the sex of the baby this time?"  
"Yeah I do Brooke. This time we can have a gender specific nursery. And it is so a boy, so we can make a little boy's room. It'll be fun."_

"_I love you, you know that right?"_

"_Mmm, and I love you too."_

_Three weeks later-_

"_Lucas make sure that the paint is perfect. I don't want it to look half assed." I called to Lucas from the door of the nursery_

"_Brooke, it's going to be perfect. Now get out of here. The fumes are bad for you and our little boy." He said smiling. I loved having him there to protect me and make me feel safe. I was so happy we had gotten back together._

_The phone began to ring._

"_Mom!" I heard Maia call from her room._

"_Who is it Mai?"  
"It's Grandma Karen. She said it was really important and she needs to talk to you or dad like now."  
"Lucas, I'm gonna go answer that. Thank you for painting the nursery."_

"_Hey Karen. Everything okay?" I said into the receiver_

"_Brooke, Matt isn't here and his bed doesn't look like it was slept in last night. Have you seen him?"_

"_No Karen, I haven't. Have you tried his cell?"  
"Yeah, it must be off or dead because I'm getting passed directly to voice mail."_

_Matt had been getting more wild as he grew up. He had changed from the sweet, nice, little boy who loved to take pictures into a dark, introverted teen._

"_Hang on a sec Karen. Lucas!" I called to Luke "Do you know where Matty is? Your mom thinks he snuck out last night."_

"_Try Peyton's he's been hanging out with Jenny a lot."_

Another kid who was getting increasingly wild, Jenny. Jenny was a year older than Matt, but he had just made the cut off and was in tenth grade with Jenny at school. Maia was in ninth grade, having missed the cutoff by just a month or so. Jenny had started dressing differently and staying out later ever since Peyton had announced her pregnancy. It was as if Jenny was trying to gain independence from her family. She was heading down a dangerous path and now Matt was following her. The two of them have been walking this path for five months now.

Matt had read an article in the paper about the fifteenth anniversary of the Tree Hill High Shooting, the very shooting that killed his father. He had always wondered how Jimmy could have killed his dad. He had seen videos of Lucas when he was younger and Jimmy was in them. Jimmy just didn't seem like he'd kill anyone. He had also heard stories from Luke and Mouth about Jimmy and he was confused about the events. Matt wanted someone he could see and yell at, someone who could hear about how much pain he felt. Little did Matt know that there was someone responsible, someone alive, someone to blame.

I had never told a soul. I had seen the shooting that day. I had witness my one true love's father murder his own brother. I had never told because Dan scared me, he had this ability to control the things around him.

Just minutes later I got another call from Karen.

"_Brooke, Brooke I found Matt. Can you ask Luke to come get him with me. He was out behind Peyton's house smoking pot with Jenny and some other kids. I don't know what's happened to my sweet little boy Brooke."_

"_Karen, I'm going to send Luke to get Matt. I'll have him bring Matt back to your house."  
"Thank you Brooke."_

Luke went to Peyton's and picked up Matt. Matt wasn't himself at all. His hair, his blonde hair was dyed a dark blue. His clothing wasn't all that different, but it was the way he held himself.

Matt's POV

"_Matthew Keith! What in G-d's name were you thinking? Smoking? Pot? What happened to the sensible, sweet boy I raised?"  
"Mom, not now!"  
"Yes now young man. I am not going to stand idley by as you throw your life away."  
"Mom! G-d! What do you want?!?"  
"Matt, I want to know why? Why have you changed so much?"  
"I read an article. It was about the 15th anniversary of the shooting. Reading it made me so mad and I realized that I wanted somebody to know how mad I was that dad was taken from me. I want someone to yell at, someone to blame, someone to pay the price. I couldn't find anyone, so I tried pot. And it helped mom, calmed me right down."_

"_Oh Matt" She said, pulling me in for a hug. "I didn't realize you were hurting so much. We can get through this. Go to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow"_

_So I left the kitchen and walked into my room. I sat on my bed, but the room felt weird. It wasn't my room. It was an angry person's room. I didn't want to be angry anymore. I was so tired, so drained. I threw my stuff on the floor and fell asleep. _

Brooke's POV

Karen told me the next morning what was going on with Matt. I invited them over for lunch. She and Matt came by just as Lucas was coming out of our room.

"_Hey Brooke, do you want me to finish painting the baby's room today?"  
"Lucas, you mother and brother are here for lunch. We'll talk later. Come down for breakfast."  
"Coming"_

All of us sat down at the table. Matt was silent and Maia was talking to Greg who she had invited over before we had invited Matt and Karen. Lola sat and talked to Lucas about one thing or another.

"_Daddy, can I finish the baby's room with you?"  
"No sweetie, the paint smell is bad for you. Maybe you can help me build some of the furniture though? Okay?"  
"Thanks daddy" Lola replied with a big smile_

_It was moments like this that my life felt the best; my daughters, sitting with their father, grandmother and uncle. All of us together, laughing and loving. _

"_Lucas, can I speak to you in the hall for a second?"  
"Sure Brooke" _

_Lucas and I walked into the hall and I pulled him further from the family._

"_Brooke what's going on that we need to be so private?"  
"Lucas, if I knew something really big that could change our lives, but not necessarily in a good way, would you still want to know?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"No, Lucas. I know something that I should have said years ago."  
"Okay. What is it Brooke?"  
"Well, on the day of the school shooting, I wasn't on out of the building like everyone thought. I left, but I snuck back in."  
"Brooke, what are you saying?"  
"Lucas, I saw Keith get shot."  
"Brooke, how does this change anything? We know Keith got shot. That's what has Matt acting all crazy."  
"Lucas, Jimmy was already dead."_


	21. Chapter 21

_­_It has been one week, four days and three hours since Lucas left. I can't blame him, but I am alone again. I am pregnant and alone. I have two children, one on the way and I am all alone.

"_Mom" I hear Maia say as she comes into my room. "Mom, I brought you some soup and a picture Lola drew for you. She handed me a bowl of soup and showed me the picture. It seemed to be a picture of Lola and I playing dress up and smiling. _

"_Mom, I know you've been crying. Lola is staying at Aunt Haley's so, I'm here for you. I know you probably don't want to talk, so can I just lay here with you?"  
I blinked; it was all I could do. She laid down next to me and I realized that Maia and I hadn't been as close since Luke entered her life. But now, she was lying in bed with me to comfort me, just as I had done when she was little._

"_Maia, you should go, be with friends. I'll be okay."  
"Mom, you laid with me when I was sad, so I'm going to lay with you."  
After about an hour of silence I look over at Maia and she is just lying there. She had been awake and quiet the whole time._

"_Maia, you are being too good to me. I don't deserve to have people feel bad for me. I kept a bad secret for so long."  
"Mom, you raised me by yourself to protect dad or something crazy like that" she said with a small laugh, "but when I wanted to meet him you sucked up your feelings and did it for me. So mom, I'm doing this for you."  
"You know you act way too old to be 14?"  
"Yeah, I'd say good parenting, but look at you." She said gesturing towards my messy hair and sloppy pajama look. I laughed a little._

"_Smart ass"_

"_Love you mom"  
"Love you too Maia. Why don't you go out though, I'm going to take a shower."_

I took a shower and called Haley to tell her I was coming over. When I walked out of my room I walked by the nursery. I looked at the walls; they were only half painted. It was where Lucas had stopped. He wanted to finish, but I told him that Dan killed Keith and he freaked. He grabbed his stuff and went to Karen's. He hasn't spoken to me since even though he has seen the kids. I wonder if I'll have to raise this little boy inside of me alone. Will Lucas take care of him at least? I close the door to the room. Thinking about it all just makes me angrier.

I get in the car and drive to drive over to Haley's but quickly change my mind. Haley lives only a block away. I decide the walk will do me good. I walk down the street and see kids playing and hope that my family can once again be that happy.

When I get to Haley's I open the door and walk in like I do normally. Lola runs to me with her arms out. She jumps up and I catch her, hugging her tightly. I want to hold on to her. She is always so happy and a part of me hopes she can make me feel like I used to.

"_Mommy, can I come home with you tonight? I want to sleep in my bed."  
"Yeah Lola, you can come home. Mommy just wasn't feeling so good so that's why you stayed at Aunt Haley's. I'm feeling better now though."_

"_Is daddy gonna come back too?"_

"_Oh honey, I don't know. But he loves you so much, just like I do."_

"_Hey Brooke" Haley says walking into the living room where Lola and I are talking. _

"_Hey Hales, thanks for watching Lola this week. It's just been tough."  
"Brooke, anytime." She says smiling and she pulls me in for a hug. "Hey, Lola why don't you go and play with Hannah and Gracie, they're in the playroom I think."  
"Ok Aunt Haley." She said turning to walk away "Oh, mommy, did you get my picture?"  
"Yes I got it Lola and it was beautiful. It made me feel better. Thank you sweetie."  
"I liked it too mommy. I'm gonna go play." She said back, running off to join her cousins. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked at Haley and she pulled me close and sat with me on the couch. _

"_Brooke, things are going to work out. They always work out with you two. After eight years apart, you got married. And you're pregnant, he'll come around."  
"Haley, I don't know that he will. This was a big secret. And it wasn't a good secret like Maia. He has no need to get back together with me, and I don't deserve it, I betrayed him. I just hope that he will be there for the kids. I can live with taking him from me, but not taking him from them too."  
"Brooke, you deserve him. You didn't keep this secret to hurt him, you did it to protect him."  
"I just thought that if he figured Jimmy shot Keith than he would be able to move on easier. It was so hard for him when Keith died. I just never thought about Matt. I didn't think he hurt this much."  
"We all hurt. It was one of the worst days ever. Matt wasn't there, he didn't live through it Brooke, but it affected him just as much as Lucas, who knows maybe more? Nathan's been upset too. I mean, his father killed his uncle."_

"_I know. Haley I am so sorry to have done this to everyone. I should have said something 15 years ago."  
"Maybe so Brooke, but you were young and we can't change the past. You'll be okay."  
"Have you spoken to Karen or Lucas? Do you know how they are? How's Matt?"_

"_Lucas is upset, Karen is upset and Matt is shocked. He finally has someone to yell at, and I don't think he is sure what to do. They went to the cemetery today, they're visiting Keith."  
"Haley, should I go to the police? I mean, I saw Dan kill Keith, shouldn't I do something?"_

"_I don't know what to tell you Brooke. Sorry"  
"That's okay. Have you spoken to Peyton? How is she? Jenny? What's going on over there?"  
"Well, Peyton is fine, but Jenny is going wild. They grounded her and she just keeps sneaking out every night. They are in for some trouble with that one. You're lucky with Maia, you know that?"  
"Yeah, this morning she laid in bed with me to make me feel better. She sat there silent for an hour. It was so sweet."  
"Brooke, take Lola, go home. Get your life together. Lucas will come back to you or he wont, but you can't put your life on hold. You have two kids and another on the way."  
"Haley, you are too good to me. I don't deserve a friend like you."  
"Probably not" She said with a laugh, "but I like you anyway so go. I'll talk to you later."_

Lola and I left and went home. When we opened the door Spencer ran at Lola, so excited to see her. She played with him while I got lunch started.

"_Lola, lunch time, leave the dog alone and go wash your hands."  
"Okay mommy"_

We ate lunch together and then Lola asked me to play dress up. IT felt good to play with her again. Her personality could make you feel better, no matter the situation, just like Maia could do. It was a perfect afternoon to take my mind off of everything.


	22. Chapter 22

_­_ Lucas's POV

It has been almost two weeks, two whole weeks since I stopped speaking to my wife. I just don't know how to react to this. The person I thought killed my uncle wasn't really his killer. I had been able to move on with my life thinking that justice had been served for Keith, but it hadn't. My father, Keith's own brother was out there. He was living and he didn't deserve to. Keith deserved to be alive, to meet his son. He deserved to love my mom, but my dad took all that away. He took it from my mother, myself and from Matt.

Matt was suffering. He wanted so badly to hate someone for having taken his dad; now he had it.

"_Luke?" I looked up and saw Matt in the doorway._

"_Hey Matt, how are you feeling?"_

"_Like an ass" he says sitting down next to me "I never meant to hurt mom, or you. If I hadn't gone wild or whatever, you would be at home with Brooke."_

"_Matt, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that Brooke was hiding this. You couldn't have known that Dan killed Keith."  
"Actually Luke, I never thought Jimmy did it. I don't know why, I've just always felt like dad was there telling me it was someone else. It sounds stupid"_

"_No Matt, it doesn't sound stupid. I feel like Keith has been with me since he died, like he is watching over me and my family. I know that he is watching you. He would be proud of you, even if you did 'go wild or whatever'" I say laughing "Besides, Matt you are an awesome kid. Mom and I love you too. And you know, we can go to the police and press charges against Dan. We have a witness. You can get justice for Keith."  
"I'm not sure Luke. I mean, Dan is mayor. And he's your dad, won't that hurt you?"_

"_Matt, he is Dan. Dan is my father, he didn't take care of me growing up. I consider my dad to be Keith."_

"_Thanks Luke, do you want to go shoot some hoops?"_

"_Sure, I'm going to invite the girls too. Is that cool with you?"_

"_Yeah"_

When we got to the court, Maia came walking over with Lola. I was so happy to see them. I missed seeing them everyday. I wondered about Brooke and our little boy. I knew I should talk to her.

"_Hey girls!" I called to them. Lola got her hand free from Maia's grip and ran towards me._

"_Daddy!!!" She screamed as she ran. _

"_Hey Lols!" I said picking her up. "You want to be on my team?" _

"_Yeah daddy!"_

_I looked up and Maia was getting closer. She looked grown up, too grown up to be 14. "Hey Maia. How is everything?"  
"Good I guess. Mom's sad, but that's to be expected. She misses you, we all do."  
"Maia, things will work out. Now lets play, you're on Matt's team."_

We played for a while. I picked Lola up to make shots and the once incredible Maia Scott wasn't playing her best. Lola and I were up by one when Maia grabbed the ball and sunk a 3-point shot. She and Matt won the game. She was smiling and she looked so happy. Lola looked crushed.

"_Honey, you did so well. Maia plays on the team at school and she's much bigger than you. You were so close, you did great! I love you."_

"_Can we go get ice cream?"_

"_Sure honey. Maia, Matt you guys want ice cream? I'll drive us all to the café."_

"_Yeah" They replied in unison._

When we got to the café, I walked in with Lola while Matt and Maia followed us in. I opened the door and there at the counter was Brooke. I hadn't expected to see her here.

"_Mommy!" Shouted Lola_

"_Hey sweets. Why don't you sit down with Matt and Maia and grandma will get you some ice cream. I want to talk to daddy for a second." Brooke replied.  
"Okay mommy."_

"_Brooke, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Lucas, I am so sorry. You have no idea, but I didn't keep this to hurt you. You were getting past Keith's death, moving on. I didn't want to bring all that pain back. I was also scared that Dan would get me. I don't know why, but I was afraid. I just came to ask you mother if she wants me to go to the police. I want to tell them what I saw, I want to tell them that Dan killed Keith and he should be punished. I am no longer afraid of Dan. He can't make me hurt any more than I do now, without you."_

_She turned to walk away. "Brooke, wait. Ask Matt what he wants. I think you should tell the police. Dan shouldn't get to live his life without being prosecuted for Keith's death. Keith deserves it."_

"_Okay. Bye Lucas."_


	23. Chapter 23

­ Brooke's POV

I asked Matt what he wanted and he told me to g to the police. He told me that he needed to know that justice had been served for his dad. He had calmed down a lot. He had pretty much stopped spending time with Jenny. She was still going out all the time, and Peyton and Jake were worried about her.

It has been two weeks since I spoke to Lucas at the café. I am now 5 months along and the nursery is still only half painted.

Lucas was missing out on so much. Maia was excelling at school. She and Greg were now officially dating. It was exciting to see her growing into a mature young woman. Lola was having her first dance recital. Lucas was coming, but all she wanted was for him to come home again. The baby had also started to move inside of me. He wasn't there for our little boy's first kick. I called his cell and left a message. He left me a message about a day later that he was happy that the baby was thriving. This pregnancy was nothing like I imagined it would be. I spent a lot of time with Haley and Peyton who were going through what I was going through. The three of us ate lunch together a few times a week. Peyton was having a tough time with Jenny.

"_Guys, I think we're going to have to get Jenny some help." Peyton said_

"_Peyton, is something wrong? Like worse than her acting out?"_

"_No, I don't think so. I don't know. We just can't get through to her. She's smoking all the time and she's drinking. I just don't want her to get hurt."_

"_I'm sorry Peyton" I said_

"_Brooke, why are you sorry? You aren't the one who got pregnant and caused her to act out!"_

"_Peyton, you can't think this is your fault. You just gave her an excuse to go crazy. You didn't make her do this. You were a better mother to her than Nikki was. She loves you, even if she doesn't show it."_

"_Peyton, Brooke's right. She loves you. You've been there for her since she was a baby; se even called you mommy. She'll come back to you."_

"_Thanks guys. I hope you're right. Now let's talk about something else, okay?"_

"_Okay, the baby moved for the first time last night." I said_

"_Brooke, that's great. I can't wait until the baby starts moving. I remember when I was pregnant with the twins and I felt like they were beating each other up. And then with Owen, so much calmer, I just love to feel them move. It's magical almost." Haley said_

"_Wow Hales, somebody's warmed up to the idea of a new baby."_

"_Huh, yeah, the first ultrasound picture really got me, but I'm really excited now. I can't wait to see his little face."_

"_Yeah, I hope me and Luke will be okay by then."_

"_Brooke, things will be fine, and your baby will be loved." Peyton said_

"_I know, but he missed the baby's first kick. I mean, he was so involved with Lola and now I'm just reminded of how alone I was with Maia. I just want this baby to have his daddy."_


	24. Chapter 24

­ It was hard to be pregnant and alone. Everyday when I walked by the nursery I felt sad for my boy. He wasn't here yet and I couldn't even look at his room without getting sad. I didn't want to look at my baby's room and want to cry. I wanted to walk into that room and dream of the life he might have. I want to go into that room and dream of the boy living inside me. I want to dream of what he'll look like, how he'll act, what he'll love, and him growing up. Now I look at the room and think of how wrong things are, how unfair it is to bring my son into a world where his father hasn't spoken to his mother in weeks. I look at the walls and think of how my boy will come home to an unfinished room. I lean against the door frame and place my hand on my growing stomach. I whisper 'I'm sorry' as a tear falls down my face. Just then, Maia walks out of her room.

"_Mom?"_

_I clear my throat "Yeah honey?"_

"_Why are you crying? What's wrong?"_

_She's being so mature, taking everything in stride. _

"_The baby's room; your father never finished painting it."_

"_Mom, there are still like four months until the baby's born. Trust me, it'll get done."_

"_I just, I wish everything was back to normal."_

"_I know mom. I do too. More than you could ever imagine. Do you remember when I was little and it was just us?"  
"Of course I remember. What about it?"_

"_Mom, you were strong then, and your strong now. You did a good job, you are a good mom. I don't think I turned out to bad." She said with a smile, his smile._

"_No, you turned out better than I ever could've hoped for." I said pulling her in for a hug. I kissed her forehead. "What did I ever do to deserve you kid? You are too good?"_

"_Yeah, I am too good" she said walking away. _

It was funny. I had worked so hard to raise her to be the kind of person Lucas would be proud to have as his daughter. I had done it, but I hadn't really done it alone. Lucas had been so helpful with Maia, teaching her basketball and everything. This time was going to be different. Lucas would be there from the start. Was it possible for this new baby to be as good as Maia?


	25. Chapter 25

­ Peyton's POV

I didn't know what to do anymore. Jenny was out of control.

"_Jenny! Jennifer! Jennifer Anne! Get you butt down here now!" I called to Jenny 3 weeks ago_

"_What do you want!?!" She screamed to me_

"_Now Jenny! We have to talk!"_

_Jenny came down and sat on the couch across from Jake and I. _

"_What?" she asked rolling her eyes._

"_Jenny, we have grounded you several times and you keep sneaking out." Jake said calmly_

"_So?! You can't control me!" _

"_Jenny. We are putting you on lockdown. We are going to make sure that you don't leave your room at night and you will only be at home or at school. Peyton and I are going to be watching you. You are out of control and we don't want you to get hurt." Jake said  
"You've got to be kidding me! You have no right to control me!"_

"_Jenny, this is your last chance. It's this or a program. And we are your parents. We have to protect you, even if it's from yourself." I said_

"_You're crazy! I just like to party sometimes. You can't tell me you never partied. And besides, you're not even my mom!" She ran upstairs and I heard the door slam._

"_What are we going to do Jake?"_

"_I'll go check on her. I'll make sure she doesn't sneak out tonight. You go sleep. Stress isn't good for the baby."  
"Okay. I just, I love her so much Jake, like she was my own flesh and blood."  
"I know Peyton and she does too." _

"_Kiss the kids goodnight for me."_

I walked upstairs and went to Drew's room. I walked in and I saw him playing with Jasper.

"_Mom? Is Jenny in trouble?" Drew asked_

"_Sweetie, Jenny just having a hard time right now. She's just confused, but she'll be okay."_

"_Okay. I don't want her to be in trouble."_

"_I know buddy. Why don't you put Jasper away and go put on your P.J.'s"_

"_Okay mom" he said putting Jasper away and running to his dresser to grab his clothing._

_After he got changed and into bed I kissed him goodnight._

"_Goodnight Drewy. Sleep tight. Dad says good night too."_

"_Night mommy"_

I left his room and walked into Kyle's room just next door. I looked at him sleeping in his bed. He looked so small. I walked over to his bed and leaned down to kiss him goodnight. When I kissed his forehead, it was really hot. He was sweating too. 'Kyle!' I said trying to wake him up.

"_Mommy?" he mumbled groggily._

"_Kyle, do you feel okay?"_

" _I feel a little sick mommy"_

"_I'm going to take your temperature okay?"_

_I took his temperature and it was 104.2._

"_Kyle, hang on a second okay?"_

"_Okay mommy"_

"_Jake! I screamed down the hall!"_

_He came running out of Jenny's room. "Peyton, what's wrong?"_

"_Kyle, he's running a fever of 104. I think we should go to the ER."_

"_Okay, I'll grab Kyle. Call someone to come watch Drew and the baby."_

_I called Brooke and she came over. She left Lola at home with Maia for the night._

"_Peyton, I'll be right there. You tell Kyle to feel better."_

"_Thanks Brooke"_

Brooke was at our house within minutes and within twenty minutes or so, Jake and I were at the ER with Kyle. We were there for a few hours when I got a call from Brooke.

"_Peyton!" Brooke seemed to cry into the phone._

"_Brooke? What's wrong? Are the kids okay?"  
"Peyton, I was checking on Sofia and I noticed that there was a breeze in the hallway. I went through all the rooms and I can't find Jenny. I think she ran off somewhere."_

"_Oh G-d!"_

"_Peyton, I'm sorry."_

"_Not you Brooke. We put her on lock down today, but when Kyle got sick we forgot to tell you to make sure she doesn't leave. Just take care of Drew and Sof okay. I'll try her cell."_

_I called Jenny's cell, but all I got was voicemail._

"_Hey you've reached Jenny's phone. Leave me a message and if I like you maybe I'll call you back."_

"_Jenny, this is mom. I know you are mad at us, but please call me back. Kyle's starting to feel better if you were wondering. Bye hon, love you." I closed my phone and looked at Jake. _

Just then we heard a doctor say Jenny. I turned around and was shocked by what I saw.

"_15 year old female. Possible Drug overdose. Her name is Jenny" Said an EMT_

"_Jenny! Jenny can you wake up for me?" A doctor called to her. There was no answer._

I looked at the girl being brought in. It was Jenny, our daughter Jenny.

"_Jake! Jake Jenny just got brought into the ER!" I screamed. _

"_Stay with Kyle" Jake said as he ran to the front desk. "I'm here with my son, and I think my daughter was just brought in with a drug overdose." He said to the man behind the desk._

"_What is your daughter's name?"_

"_Jenny, Jennifer Jagielski."_

"_I'll have the doctor's come talk to you when they know something."_

"_Thank you."_

It felt like hours that we waited to hear about Jenny. I called Brooke and asked her to watch the kids for the night. She took them back to her house for the night. Kyle was given some medication to help with his fever, but we were told he just had the flu. He was being discharged when the doctor came to tell us about Jenny. I had also called Nikki to tell her that Jenny was at the hospital. She got there as soon as she could and waited with us.

"_Are you Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski?" The doctor asked us. _

"_Yes and this is Jenny's mother." Jake replied and gestured to Nikki who was standing next to him. "How is she? Is she okay?"_

"_Jenny should be fine, but we are going to keep her for at least one night. This was a very serious problem. Did you know she was doing drugs."_

"_We knew she was partying, but we thought the most she had done was smoke a little pot. We keep trying to stop her, but she keeps sneaking out." I said._

"_Well, I'm going to have Social Services come down and we're going to do some blood work to make sure everything else is good."_

"_Thank you doctor. Can we see her now?" Nikki asked anxiously._

"_Sure, she's right in there."_

(Author's note: Please review. I like to hear what you guys think aboutmy story! Hope you like it!)_  
_


	26. Chapter 26

­ I looked at her. She used to be the sweetest little girl. I remember when she was three and I took her trick-or-treating. She was dressed as a princess and she was adorable. I remember how her golden curls fell from behind her tiara and how she laughed when we skipped hand in hand down the street. I turn my attention back to her bed. She looks tired and drained. I want to take her into my arms and protect her. I look at her heart monitor and listen to her heart beat. I am so glad she is alive. Kyle is sleeping on two chairs pushed together in Jenny's room. I can't believe what my night has become. I looke back to Jenny as her eyes start to flutter open.

"_Where am I?" She asks quietly_

"_You're at Tree Hill Hospital Jenny" Nikki responds_

"_What," Jenny say as she coughs "What happened?"  
"You OD'd Jenny." Nikki says bluntly. "What were you thinking? You have so much to live for."_

I look at Jake. We are at a loss for words. All we wanted was for her to be safe and happy. We felt like we had failed. Jenny had three parents and she was lying in a hospital bed.

"_Jenny we love you so much" I say, breaking the silence since Nikki last spoke_

Jenny just looks at me. I hear the door open and I turn around to see the doctor standing at the door.

"_What is it? What's wrong doctor?" Jake asks impatiently._

"_We ran some tests and it seems that Jenny is pregnant."_

"_What?!?" Jenny says._

_I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I needed to sit down. I sat on the edge of her bed. Jake turned and walked away. He turned back and looked straight at Jenny._

"_Are you happy now? Now you'll have your own baby to take care of. G-d Jenny! What were you thinking!?!" He screamed before he walked out of the room_.

I looked up at Nikki. A tear slid down her face.

"_Jenny. I can't believe this is happening. I love you, but come on you are so much smarter than this. You are better than this. You are better than I was when I got pregnant. You are going to clean up your act do you hear me?"  
Jenny just looked at Nikki. _

"_Fine don't answer me, but we will have to talk about this young lady. I'm need a drink and some fresh air. I'll be back." Nikki left the room too._

I looked back at Jenny. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. There were tears in her eyes.

"_Come on, don't you want to leave too?"_

"_Jenny, they are just upset. They'll come back. They love you so much. So do I. And we'll work through this. Okay?"_

"_I guess." She replied softly._


	27. Author's Note

­ Author's Note: Hi to all my reader's. Thank you for all the review you guys have made. I am having a little trouble figuring out what to do next. I have a few ideas, but want to hear yours too. If I like yours more, I'll use the ideas and input you give me to keep the story going. Thanks in advance and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Please review, any input will help.

Thank you,

Dani


	28. Chapter 27

­ Brooke's POV

I am now six months pregnant and Lucas and I are still separated. Lola has her ballet recital today and I hope he makes it. I don't know if it is too late or not to fix our relationship. It has been two months since we've spoken more than just a few words to each other.

I walk into the recital excited for my little ballerina. I look around for Lucas hoping that maybe he is already there. I don't find him and take a seat close to the front. I take out my video camera. I want to capture this. The teacher walks out on stage to introduce the dances. I turn around, looking for Lucas. I can't find him, and the room is packed. There are only a few seats scattered around the room mostly in the back and on next to me. The teacher introduces Lola's class just as Lucas comes running in. He takes the empty seat up front, the one next to me. I try my best to hold the camera still. The recital is awkward, but I stay composed, I get the video of Lola and after the recital I turn to Lucas, but he is already gone. I don't know what I would have said to him, but I wanted to at least say hi. I have an appointment tomorrow, and he should go. I walk out of the room and find Lola. She is beaming.

"_Mommy! Did you see me dance? Was I good?"_

"_Lola, you were incredible! I am so proud of you, and I got it all on video!" I pick her up and hug her. "Let's go home and tell Maia all about it!"_

"_Maia didn't come?"_

"_No sweets, she had homework, but I videotaped it so she can see it later."_

"_Okay" Lola said with a sad look on her face. She wanted her big sister to see her dance. It broke my heart to see Lola so sad. _

"_Lola, you know who did see you dance, Daddy!" I said trying to lift her spirits._

"_Is he still here?"_

"_No hun, I'm not sure where he is, but he saw you dance"_

"_So I can't say hi to him. I didn't see him for like more than a week mommy. I miss daddy. Doesn't he love me? Why isn't he living at our house yet?"_

"_Oh Lola, don't be sad. Your daddy loves you so much. You know how much he loves you?"_

"_No"_

"_He loves you to the moon and back, just like me. Come on lets go to the car, we'll talk on the ride home."_

"_Okay"_

_I took Lola out to the car and buckled her in. I got into the front and started driving home._

"_Lola, sometimes mommies and daddies have arguments and then they just need time apart. Like when you and Maia fight and you don't talk for a while. But he loves you, I promise."_

Lola and I went home and she told Maia all about the recital over dinner. I looked at Maia and she looked like she was lost in thought.

"_Maia, is something wrong?"_

"_What?" she asked_

"_Is everything okay? You look like you are lost in thoughts" _

"_Huh, yeah I guess so"_

"_Is everything with you and Greg okay?"_

"_Yeah, Greg is fine"_

"_Okay"_

_We finished dinner and I took Lola upstairs and gave her a bath and put her into her pajamas. _

"_Lola, you can play for ten minutes okay. Then bed time princess."_

"_Okay mommy"_

_I walked over to Maia's room. I leaned against her door frame. She looked up at me from her desk._

"_Hey mom"_

"_Hey Mai, you sure everything is okay?"_

"_Yeah, there was just this rumor going around school today."_

"_About you?" I asked surprised_

"_No, it was about Jenny." It had been two weeks since the OD. Peyton had told me about the pregnancy, but I had kept it a secret. Jenny had calmed down a bit too. _

"_Oh really? About what?"_

"_There's a rumor that she's pregnant" She said looking up at me. "What mom, what are you thinking about?"_

"_High school"_

"_Okay? Don't you think that's a horrible rumor to spread about someone?"_

"_Yeah, and it hurts to have it spread about you. Jenny's probably hurting right now. She could probably use a friend. Remember when you guys were little and you used to play? Try talking to her, everybody else is probably making her feel like a leper."_

"_How do you know so much mom?"_

"_Somebody spread a rumor about me being pregnant in high school. It hurt."_

"_Mom, you were pregnant."_

"_Doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I'm going to go put your sister to bed. Just think about talking to her." _

I tucked Lola in and walked to my room to lie down and watch television. I walked past the nursery and opened the door. I hadn't looked into the room for at least a few weeks. I pushed the door and saw the walls. I decided that they might never get finished unless I take initiative. I had an idea.

The next morning I made the kids breakfast as usual.

"_So guys, I have an idea for a fun filled family Saturday."_

"_Okay mom, what?" Maia asked._

"_Well, I was thinking we could paint the baby's room. I know I can't paint, but I can build. It'll be fun."  
"So pretty much, your asking if I can paint the baby's room while you and Lola try and build the crib and stuff?"_

"_I guess so, but you can invite over Greg and friends. Have fun."_

"_Okay mom, I'll think about it."_

"_Thank you and think about that other thing too."_

"_Bye mom, I've got to get to school" _


	29. Chapter 28

­ Maia's POV

I ran out of the house and down the street to Greg's. We had been walking to school together for as long as I could remember. We were walking hand in hand down the street to Matt's house. When we got there I went inside and said hi to my dad. It was weird not having him at home even though until I was eight, it had just been me and mom. I felt bad for Lola and the new baby.

"_Hey dad" I said_

"_Hey Maia. How are you?"_

"_I'm good dad."_

"_Do you want to spend the day together on Saturday, you me and Lola?"_

"_Can't dad, I'm painting the nursery for mom."_

"_Oh" he said with a sad look on his face. I could tell he wanted to go home._

"_You could probably come paint with us. I know Lola would be really excited, and it would mean a lot to mom."_

"_Maybe"_

_Just then Matt walked into the room._

"_You guys want to go?" he asked us_

"_Yeah, do you know if we're walking with Jenny still?" I asked_

"_Don't know, haven't heard from her in a few weeks. Let's go" He said walking out_

"_Bye dad. Talk to you later"_

_Matt, Greg and I walked silently to school. I was the first to break the silence._

"_So is there a trial date yet?" I asked Matt._

"_Um, he's being arraigned this week."_

"_Are you going to go?" _

"_I'm not sure yet. I think I want to though."_

I couldn't believe I didn't know about the arraignment. I figured my mom was testifying, I mean she was the witness. Guess she doesn't always tell me everything.

School was okay that day. I had math class third period, just before lunch. I was in an advanced class so Jenny was in my class. After class I asked her if she was okay.

"_Jenny, you okay?" I asked her_

"_Ugh, what do you care? You're a goody-goody Maia, we haven't even talked in like 5 years. Go away."_

"_I just wanted to know how you were. I heard about the OD and the rumors about you. We used to be friends; I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

I walked away at that point. Mom's advice hadn't played out like I'd thought. I met greg for lunch and put the Jenny thing out of my mind.

After sixth period I had a free, so I was walking down the hall when I got pulled into an empty classroom. I went to scream, but stopped when I saw who had pulled me in. It was Jenny.

"_I thought it wasn't my business?" I said smugly_

"_It's not, but our mom's are friends. You are going to find out."  
"Find out what Jenny?"_

"_They aren't rumors." She said quickly. I had so many questions, but she was gone before I could say anything. _

I wanted to talk to her. The questions raced through my mind; who was the father? Did she even know? Was she keeping it? I ran to my seventh and last class of the day. I had no focus. I watched the clock and at the sound of the bell I left, fast. I went straight home.

"_Mom!" I called when I walked inside "Mom!"_

"_Up hear Maia!" She called back. Here? How did that help? I walked upstairs and towards her room. I noticed the door to the nursery was open. I walked in and on the floor was mom and Lola, attempting to put together a mobile for the baby._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yeah honey? What's up?"  
"Just wanted to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" She asked "Here Lola, hold this" She said to Lola_

"_I talked to Jenny today."_

"_And?"_

"_They weren't rumors mom. You knew didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, but I couldn't tell you sweetie. It wasn't my secret to divulge."_

"_Do you know who the father is?"_

"_You should probably ask Jenny that one. I wasn't there."_

"_Thanks mom. Do you guys want any help?"_

"_Sure, come sit with us."_

_I sat down to help them put things together. After the mobile was done mom took out a catalog of wall decorations. We decided to do a basketball theme in the nursery. We got stickers for the walls with all sorts of basketball items. I looked up at mom, "Mom, I talked to dad today."_

"_Oh, how was he?" She asked with a sad tone in her voice?_

"_He asked me and Lola to spend Saturday with him. I told him we were painting the nursery."_

"_Oh"_

"_Mom, he looked so sad. I kinda invited him to help us paint. That's okay right? He's gonna ask you. Maybe you'll see him at the arraignment. You are testifying right?"_

"_I think so"_

"_Well anyway, dad is going to be there. So heads up."_


	30. Chapter 29

­ Brooke's POV

Thursday I went to court. I was so nervous. I don't think I was scared to go against Dan and tell everyone what he did, I think I was nervous to see Luke. It would be the first time I'd seen him in months. He had spent time with the kids, but they always met at another place, never our home. I walked in to testify and I saw Luke sitting and watching. Next to him were Matt and Karen. I took my seat on the witness stand.

"_Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you G-d?"_

"_I do."_

"_You may begin"_

"_On the day of the shooting fifteen years ago I was walking with my friend Peyton Sawyer. We were behind the glass doors when Jimmy shot and hit Peyton in the leg. I lost track of her at that point and made my way outside. People were being thrown onto buses, but I hid. I wanted to go back and get Peyton and Lucas, who I had seen run in after his brother. I made my way around back and entered the school. It was completely empty. As I walked the halls I heard no voices. When I neared the tutor center I heard voices. I knew Jimmy was in there. I was about to turn back when I saw Keith walking in. Jimmy came out into the hall and then he killed himself in front of Keith. I was in shock. Then I saw Dan walk in and pick the gun up off the floor. Then he said a few words and shot Keith. He made it look like Jimmy did it."_

"_LIAR!" Dan screamed_

"_Order! Order!" The judge called "Mr. Scott please sit down and be quiet. "Prosecution, any questions for Mrs. Scott?"_

"_Yes. Brooke, why didn't you tell anyone earlier?"  
"I was afraid. I thought Dan would hurt me. And as time passed it got harder and harder. Now though, its been too long, the truth has to come out."_

"_Your witness"_

"_Mrs. Scott"_

"_Brooke, please" _

"_Alright, Brooke, what possessed you to tell the truth now?"_

"_My bother-in-law Matt Scott was having a hard time coping with Keith's death. He is Keith's son."_

"_So this matter is personal to you?"  
"Yes, Keith raised my husband. He was like a father to him."_

"_So, isn't it possible that you are just accusing Dan of the murder to try and put your family back together? You and Mr. Scott are separated, are you not?"_

"_We are, but this has nothing to do with that. I mean, he moved out because he was mad at me for hiding it, but this won't take everything back. I can't change the fact that I kept this a secret, no more than you can change the fact that your client killed Keith."_

"_No more questions."_

"_You may step down Mrs. Scott."_

I left the stand and went to walk out the back doors. Just steps away I doubled over in pain. In seconds, Lucas was by my side.

"_Brooke, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
"I think I'm having contractions. Lucas, I think I need a doctor."_

"_Brooke, here sit down. Can someone call 9-1-1, I think she's in labor!"_

"_Lucas, I'm scared. It's too early. It's only been 6 months."  
"Brooke, I'm sure it's just a false alarm."_

"_Lucas, I'm not so sure. My water just broke"_


	31. Chapter 30

­ It was a few minutes before the ambulance arrived and just a few more to the hospital. When I arrived, it was too late to stop labor. Our baby boy was delivered at just 25 weeks. He was so small, but he was strong. The doctors had to start him breathing and he was taken up to the NICU. Lucas made sure to take pictures of him while I got cleaned up. After a day, I was cleared to go see him in person. I was so excited and Lucas and I went together. We didn't speak, but we didn't need to. Our son was affirmation enough of our love. He was bringing us back together.

"_Lucas, he's so little."_

"_I know, but he's strong"_

"_He needs a name you know." I said smiling up at Lucas. "I want to call him Jared. It was what I was going to name Maia if she had been a boy."_

"_How about a strong name, a name for a fighter, or maybe even a name that means strong?"_

"_Any ideas?"_

"_Um, yeah. Aaron and Ethan both mean strong, but I was actually thinking Myles. It means soldier. So how about it, Myles Scott."_

"_Okay, but what about a middle name? Lucas maybe?"_

"_Or Eugene? He could have my middle name." _

"_Our boy, Myles Eugene Scott."_

We sat next to his incubator for hours not talking. I just looked at him and watched as his chest rose and fell. I looked at his little body and wondered how he could survive. The doctors told us that if he survived, he could face lifetime struggles with things such as seizures, cerebral palsy and developmental delays. I prayed for his well being and I knew everyone was praying for him too. Maia, Karen and Matt finished painting the babies room and got everything put together for the day he would come home. Days went by and Myles remained strong. He seemed to be improving, but everyday was still touch and go, still a blessing. Lucas and I spent all our time together and I was glad to have him back. Myles had made us a family again. Two weeks after his birth, Maia and Lola came to visit. That day we took many pictures. Then one of the NICU nurses took a picture of the five of us together. Myles was allowed out of the incubator for just a few minutes. That is the only picture we have of the five of us together. Just three days later, Myles took a turn for the worse. It seemed that his lungs and heart were getting weaker. He was losing strength and the doctor's didn't think he would make it much longer. Just three weeks and five days after his birth, Myles Eugene Scott, our baby boy had died.


	32. Chapter 31

­ The funeral was two days later. I cried silent tears for the baby boy I had lost. I looked in front of me were a tiny coffin stood. All our family and friends had come. They mourned for the boy they hoped to know and for Lucas and I who had lost so much. I decided to give a eulogy at baby Myles's funeral.

"_Myles, my sweet boy and mommy's little man. You were here for just a short time, but you have change mine and daddy's lives forever. You were so strong and so brave for so long. I know you were tired and I know that one day, we will meet again. I will miss you forever. Goodbye sweet boy. Mommy loves and misses you more than you could ever know, at least to the moon and back."_

I started to cry and Lucas got up and held me tight. I felt safe in his arms. I looked out on our family and friends as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Myles was buried next to Keith. I saw Maia sitting with Lola on her lap. Our girls, how sad for them to have lost someone they had been so excited to meet. When the funeral ended, we went home. I sat on the couch in our living room for what felt like days. Life passed me by. I didn't talk to Maia, Lola or Luke. Every night when I walked to my bedroom, I felt sick walking by the nursery. It had been finished. It was ready for Myles to come home, but he never would. He would never live in my home, and he would never live. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep most nights.

One day, I waked out of my room and passed the nursery. I opened the door and walked inside. I had only seen the finished room once before, about a week after Myles was born. I looked at the walls painted a soft blue and the clean white furniture he was meant to use. Above the changing table on the wall, there were soft bubble letters spelling out his name. I touched them. For that moment I felt closer to him. I sat down in the rocking chair and mourned. I had mourned just months earlier in the same room for my marriage, glad that I had a new baby to look forwards to. Now, my husband was not as distant, but I had no baby to look forward to. I mourned for my little boy who would never get to fall asleep in this room. My boy who would never sleep in the comfort of my arms or be bathed in the strong hands of his father, my boy who would never wake me up for a feeding at obscure hours of the night. I longed to hear the cry of my baby echoing throughout my house. I mourned for the experiences he would never have. He would never know the joys of playing, laughing or loving. He would never play basket ball with his dad or his sisters and he would never run to me after he scraped his knee. I cried for hours until I had no more tears. I was still supposed to be pregnant, only eight months along.

I hadn't seen Peyton or Haley since the funeral. Seeing them made me hurt. They were still pregnant, their babies thriving within them. My baby no longer thrived within me. He no longer even lived on this planet. Seeing them reminded me of what they would have in coming months and what I may never have again.

By the time my original due date came, the gravestone for Myles's grave was in place. On his actual due date, Lucas and I went down to the cemetery. I knelt in front of his grave and ran my fingers over the words.

_Myles Eugene Scott_

_March 6, 2020-April 2, 2020_

_Beloved Son and Brother_

I cried once again for our boy and Lucas and I held each other tightly as we remembered the brief moments we had with our boy. I had read a poem which I placed in a frame with Myles's picture. It read,

I think of you often  
and make no outward show,  
But what it means to lose you,  
no one will ever know  
You wished no one farewell,  
not even said good-bye,  
You were gone before I knew it,  
and only God knows why.  
You are not forgotten  
nor will you ever be,  
As long as life and memories last,  
I will remember thee.  
To some you may be forgotten,  
to others a part of the past,  
But to me who loved you dearly,  
your memories will always last.  
Nothing can be more beautiful  
than the memories I have of you.  
To me, you were someone special,  
God must have thought so too!  
If tears could build a staircase  
and memories a lane,  
I would walk all the way to Heaven,  
and bring you back again.

The poem showed all of my emotions and I left the frame out on the mantle. I looked at it everyday and I grew stronger. Haley and Peyton had had their babies, but had not seen them. I sent gifts over, but it was still too hard to see their babies, healthy and growing. Peyton had a little girl, Allyson Morgan. I had seen a picture and she was beautiful. Haley had a little boy, just like me. She and Nathan named him Michael James. Lucas told me that they had planned on naming him Noah, but decided on Michael after Myles. It was sweet, but I still couldn't visit them. That would just take a little more time, and I hoped that they understood why I hadn't come by yet.


	33. Chapter 32

Matt's POV

Walking to school today I wondered if Jenny had told Maia everything. They had gotten close over these past few months, ever since Jenny had found out about her pregnancy. She hadn't told anybody who the father was.

"_Hey Maia?" I asked while we were walking_

"_Yeah Matt?"_

"_Can I talk to you for a second? Like privately?"_

"_Sure" She told Greg she'd be back and moved next to me_

"_What's up Matt?"_

"_You and Jenny are close right? Like, she tells you stuff?"  
"Yeah, why?"_

"_Well, do you know who the father is?"_

"_Um, no. She isn't really sure I don't think. I mean, she was always drunk or high and she doesn't exactly remember everything. Why?"_

"_Well, I just, I had sex with Jenny when I was hanging out with her. You don't think the baby could be mine do you?"_

"_No idea Matty, talk to her."_

The rest of the walk was silent, for me at least. Maia and Greg talked, but I was alone with my thoughts. What if I am the father of Jenny's baby? What can I do, I am only 15? Would Jenny even want me around?

We got to school and I went to class. Third period I saw Jenny. She was showing a little, being around four months along. She had chosen not to abort the baby. That was all I knew, I hadn't heard whether or not se was keeping it. Every since the last time I hung out with her, we hadn't really spoken. I walked towards her.

"_Jenny?" I said quietly_

_She turned and looked at me, "Oh, hey Matt. What's up? I haven't seen you in a while."  
"Yeah, it's been a few months." She looked great, beautiful. Her hair was blond and flowing and her clothing wasn't as dark. If it hadn't been for her protruding stomach, you'd think she was a typical, happy high school student. "So, I was wondering if we could talk?" Um yeah, I've got a free now. You?"_

"_Lunch, so now's good for me too." _

_We walked outside and sat at a picnic table. _

"_So Matt, how are you?"_

"_I'm good. I don't know if you heard, but Dan was arrested and charged for my dad's murder. How are you?"_

"_Good, growing. I'm clean now too. I was stupid, being too wild. Guess this is what I get." She said placing her hand on her stomach. _

"_Yeah, congrats on the baby and on your new sister, Ally right?"_

"_Hah, yeah, thanks. She's cute. Sorry about your nephew. That's really sad. G-d, I can't believe in just five months I'm going to be a mom .I'm only going to be a junior in high school."_

"_You're going to be a great mom. I've seen you with Kyle and Sofia; you're really good with them. And plus, what about the baby's father?"_

"_Matt, I don't know who he is. I was with a lot of guys when I was partying. Thank you though, for thinking I'm going to be a good mom. It's just that, I still have high school and college. When I graduate high school, I'm going to have a one and a half year old."_

"_Jenny, I was thinking about it and, the time line works out. We slept together when I was partying with you, maybe I'm the father?" I said looking into her eyes._

"_Matt, I really don't know. Maybe, and it would be great. I would know that my baby's father was a good persona and he or she would maybe get to know you. I'm sorry Matt, I just really don't know."  
"That's okay. After the baby's born, we can do a DNA test. I'll even pay for it, or at least try. I just want to know if it's my baby."_

"_Matt, you are such a great guy. She pulled me and kissed me gently. I really hope that you are the father of the baby. You would be so great." _

_She got up and walked away. I felt good, I may not know, but I had told Jenny that I wanted to get tested, I wanted to know._


	34. Another Author's Note

­ Author's Note: Hi to all my reader's. Thank you for all the reviews you guys have made. I am glad so many of you are enjoying my story and are reviewing. Thanks! I am once again having a little writers block, but hopeful this will go away soon. As you can see I tend to update often, and would like to continue doing so. Any input and ideas you have or the story will be very helpful. Try to review with any suggestions as soon as possible.

Thank you,

Dani


	35. Chapter 33

Jenny's POV

It felt good to know that somebody wanted to be the father of my baby. I often thought of how I would raise my baby. I would have to do it alone, struggling. Mom and Dad had offered to let me have the apartment above the garage, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone. I was still struggling with the fact that I was going to have a baby. I walked into the house.

"_Mom!" I called. Our relationship had improved since I had stopped taking drugs._

"_In my room!" She called back._

_I ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She was nursing Ally on her bed. "Hey"_

"_Hi honey, how was your day?"_

"_It was interesting. Matt thinks he might be the father. He said he wants a DNA test when the baby is born."_

"_Matt? Matt as in little Matty Scott? Were you two together?"_

"_Yeah, once or twice."_

"_Sweetie come sit down with me." She said patting the bed next to her. _

"_Do you think I'm doing the right thing? You know, keeping the baby?"_

"_Do you think that you can give the baby everything it deserves?"_

"_I don't know, I want to. You were adopted, what do you think. I mean, how do you feel having been given up?"_

"_Well, I think it worked out for the best in my case. Ellie chose drugs over me, but you already chose your baby over drugs. I love my parents, but I love Ellie too. She gave me life. I'm not mad at her or anything for giving me up. It's just a matter of what's best for the baby. And your father and I told you, we'll help out while you're at school."_

"_Thanks mom, I don't know what I would do with out you." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. _

I walked down the hall to my room. I opened the door and was blown away by what I saw. I ran back to mom's room.

"_Did you guys get that for me?"_

"_Actually, we got it for the baby. It's everything you'll need, crib, changing table and rocking chair."_

"_Thank you so much, I love you guys. I'm so sorry I was so crazy and got myself into this mess."_

"_Everything will be okay sweetie. You know we've got an appointment tomorrow right?"_

"_Yeah. Can't wait, I think I want to find out the gender."_


	36. Chapter 34

Brooke's POV

Three months later:

It has been over five months, five months since I held his tiny hand and kissed his little forehead. Lucas had moved back in, but for a while, he slept on the couch downstairs. I know he hurt just as much as I did, but he got up every morning and took care of the girls. He was really good about not pushing me too hard to move on. He knew that the loss of my child was something I would never overcome. He respected that. Late at night after Lola was asleep we would sit and talk. Sometimes we would sit in silence for hours, just being close to each other. I had finally gone to see the babies. The three of us had lunch for the first time in months. Haley brought Owen and Mikey over to Peyton's. We sat and talked. Ally was a delightful baby, quiet and sweet. Mikey too was good, he only cried once, but seeing him was harder. I didn't have my little boy anymore, and all I wanted was to have him back. Haley and Peyton were really good too. We all at and laughed and I felt okay for the first time in a long time.

Lucas and I were doing well. We let our relationship return slowly, neither one f us wanting to get hurt. There was one night of passion though, a night where in a drunken haze Lucas and I had sex. It was soon, but it felt right. I had my marriage back.

I was starting to regain my composure and by the time Halloween came a month later I was starting to feel sick. Lucas and I were almost back to how we had been before he moved out. I was feeling happy again. Lola was in first grade, full day, so I often spent the day with Haley, Peyton and Karen. Haley was busy with her boys, but loved her time with them. Peyton's also buy, she has three kids under 4 and Jenny is due in mid November.

A lot of my time I've spent at the Café when I'm not looking after one of the stores. Karen knows that Matt thinks he's the father of Jenny's baby. She doesn't know what to think. She is proud that he is so responsible, that he wants to do the right thing. On the other hand, he is only 15 and she is only 51. I like to spend time with Karen, it makes me feel like I am back in high school and everything is still in my dreams, that my life can go anywhere.

In actuality, I have two daughters, and have lost my darling son. My husband and I have been married for only seven years, but in that time we have lost so much. For almost one year, he didn't live or speak to me. The death of our boy Myles brought him back. Now just eight months later, I am feeling sick. I hope and pray that it is not cancer, I had a family history of it. My grandmother had breast cancer at 50. I am only 33, too young to have suffered so much and too young to suffer more. I get home at 4 and go to Lucas's study.

"_Lucas"_

"_Yeah Brooke?"  
"I haven't been feeling well lately. I think I might have something wrong with me, like really wrong with me. I'm scared. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, do you want to come?"_

"_Of course I'll come, but I'm sure your fine."_

He was an incredible man, I was thankful to have him back. The next day I went to the doctor and told him that I had been feeling very nauseous for weeks and light headed. Some mornings, I couldn't even bare to get out of bed. He suggested we do some blood work first to check for some things first. He took some blood and told me he'd call me within a week.

That next week was one full of stress. Maia had a big project and Lucas had to pick Lola up from school when she got the flu. I spent one whole day throwing-up in the bathroom. Also, Jenny had gone into labor, Matt ran to the hospital as fast as he could. That was last night, but she hadn't had the baby yet. This morning I got the call.

"_Hi, is Mrs. Scott there?"_

"_This is she." I answered_

"_This is Dr. Ross's assistant, please hold while I put him through."  
"Thank you" I was so nervous. If there were markers for cancer in my blood I could die. I had two children, I had to live. What if it was something else; I had been watching medical shows on television and a part of me knew that they were making me paranoid. _

"_Brooke?"  
"Dr. Ross, what are the results?"_

"_Well, no cancer, but…"_

"_Oh G-d, there's a but, this can't be good."_

"_Actually Brooke, it's nothing bad I don't think. The tests showed that you're pregnant."  
"What?!?"_

"_Brooke, you're pregnant."_

"_But, I've been pregnant three other times, and I've never felt like this before. Some days I can't even move!"_

"_Sometimes, the symptoms of morning sickness can be worse for some pregnancies and not others. Also, the grief you feel may also be stressing your body and exacerbating the morning sickness."_

"_It's too soon isn't it? It's only been eight months."_

"_Brooke, I can't tell you if it's too soon. Physically, you are fine and should have a healthy pregnancy. You will be monitored more closely, but that should be the only difference should you keep the pregnancy."_

"_Thank you Dr. Ross, I've got to go"_

A/N: Should Jenny's baby be a boy or a girl? Review Please!


	37. Chapter 35

Jenny's POV

"_Ouch!" I screamed "This really hurts! How has the human population lasted this long?"_

"_When you hold your baby, you'll get it. The feeling you'll get will be magical. There is no other way to explain it." Mom said_

"_Mom, I'm giving the baby up, I'm never going to get to hold it. Some other people are." I said. I wanted the best for my baby and maybe being raised by adults would be better. I mean, my parents had me young and look how I turned out, pregnant at 15. Maybe I could stop the cycle. The logical part of me was arguing that this was best, to say good-bye and move on. The other part of me was screaming, 'Are you insane? That is your baby! Keep it, mom and dad want to help. You can do it, and you can do it right!'. I wasn't sure what to do._

_Hours passed and I felt like there was no progress, like I would be there forever. Finally, 38 hours after being admitted they told me it was time. _

"_Push! Push Jenny Push!"_

_I pushed until the count of ten and took a breath. _

"_One more time Jenny."_

_Once again I pushed and moments later I heard the tiny cry from my baby. I saw him, my baby boy. I didn't hold her at first, the doctor's knew that I was giving him up, so the took him to get cleaned up._

"_Excuse me" I said to the doctors_

"_Yes" One of them answered me_

"_Can I hold her, my baby boy? I want to hold her at least for a moment before I give him up. And mom or dad, can you send Matt in. I want him to see the baby."_

_Matt came in a little while later, we had gotten a lot closer since he had confessed that he thought he might be the father. At first, I was going to keep the baby, and Matt and I could raise him together, but then I thought about what my mom said; she loved her parents and she loved Ellie for giving them to her. Ellie ad given her up to a better life, but was I really doing the same thing? Matt wanted to keep the baby, but without proof that he was the father, he had no ability to stop the adoption. He had set up a DNA test though and I knew that if it was his baby, he would keep it. I wouldn't want him to keep it alone. When he came in he leaned in close to me._

"_He's beautiful Jenny" He said kissing my cheek_

"_I know, I'm so sad to give him up."_

"_Jenny, you can keep him. I'll help you, and so will everyone else. You can give him everything he wants. You guys have the money to give that to him. I mean, your mom is a famous artist. I've seen what her paintings sell for, you can give him as good a life as anybody else."_

"_I know Matt, but it's not just about him getting everything he wants. We are only 15. When he's starting kindergarten, we are only going to be 19, we won't even legally be allowed to drink. And when he's a teenager and he's rebelling, we will only be in our late 20's and early thirty's. Is it fair to give him parents that can provide him with so little in experiences?"_

"_Jenny, you're 15 with a baby, you've experienced a lot. If you think he's better being adopted, go ahead, but I'm getting the DNA test. If I'm his father, I'm going to want him back."_

_He walked away. I was so overwhelmed. The nurses took him away from me, but I was still wondering if what I was doing was right, would he be just as good staying with me. I wanted to raise him, I just doubt my abilities. _

Three days went by and I was released from the hospital. Matt's DNA test had been taken, but the results would take 3 weeks. I felt bad for the adoptive parents. They were loving my baby and in just a few weeks, Matt might come along and take him from them, take the baby home with him.

I had grown to love Matt and I knew where he was coming from. He had never known his father, he was never even given the chance to meet him. He didn't want to do that to his own baby. He wanted to make sure that his baby knew where it came from. He had such high hopes that the baby would be his.

I too was thinking about getting the baby back. I had six weeks to change my mind and with each passing moment I wanted more and more to simply hold him in my arms. I wants to feel his tiny body in my hands and see his eyes look back up at me. This was the hardest thing to do, I didn't know if I could walk away from my baby, I wanted him back so badly.


	38. Chapter 36

Brooke's POV

I was in shock over the pregnancy. Lucas was exited; he thought that this was another chance for us to have our lives back. It's not that I didn't want this new baby, but I didn't want to forget Myles and I didn't want it to be like we had forgotten him and moved on. I couldn't paint the nursery, and a part of me wanted to leave that room untouched still. I wasn't ready yet to take down the letters of his name and put a new child in there. The room yearned to have a baby, but it wasn't right yet, maybe in a few months. Lucas said that if we had to we could paint his office and he would move downstairs or to the attic. I was grateful that he was letting me hold onto Myles still. He too was holding on, but differently. On his desk he had the picture of all of us at the hospital and he had a picture of Myles alone. It was his personal memorial to the son he would never get back. I took a wall in the house and divided it for each of the kids' pictures. Above each small section was our child's name. Maia Haley was seen above hers and Lola Bailee above her pictures. I hadn't made one for our boy yet, but I knew it was time. Early one day I went and hung the letters carefully to spell out Myles Eugene. I put the picture of him at his healthiest in the middle. I had gotten the picture enlarged. I surrounded it with pictures of Myles and I, Myles and Luke and Myles and the girls. They would be the only pictures we would ever have of him. After I was done hanging them up I touched the picture of Myles. Just then, Lola came up to me.

"_Mommy, why do you always do that?"  
"What honey?"_

"_Touch the pictures of Myles? And why do you put him on our wall if he's not here anymore?"_

_I knew that Maia hadn't understood what had happened with Myles, she was so young._

"_Well Lola, you remember that Myles was sick right? Well, even though he was sick, he was your brother and he was my son. Even if he isn't still here, we should always remember him and remember that he was part of our family, even though it was only for a little while. It was like when Daddy didn't live with us, we still wanted to remember him, so we could feel better."  
"Oh, okay. I still don't know why you touch his pictures when you see them, you don't touch the pictures of me and Maia."  
"I touch the pictures because it makes me feel closer to him, like I'm still holding him in my arms. And sometimes Lols, sometimes I touch yours or Maia's pictures if your not home with me and I'm missing you. It makes me feel like I'm with you. It's complicated Lola, but one day maybe you'll understand." I kissed her head. "You want lunch?"_

"_Yeah! Thanks mommy!" We went off to eat lunch, and I treasured the laughs and smiles we shared. Myles had shown me that I should savor my moments, and try and remember the happy times. _


	39. Chapter 37

Jenny's POV

It has been three and a half weeks since I last saw him. I missed him so much. Every night I would dream of him and I together. I wanted to see him so badly. I laid down in bed, trying to go back to sleep when my cell rang.

"_Hello" I said_

"_Jenny?"_

"_Hey Matt, did you get the results?"_

"_Yeah, he's mine and I'm getting him back. I set up the nursery. I thought you should know that our boy is at my house. I'll raise him alone if that's what you want."_

"_Matt, can I call you later?"_

"_Yeah, I'm bringing him home in like three hours!"_

_I hung up the phone and walked down the hall to the nursery where mom was sitting with Ally. _

"_Mom?" I said, tears welling up in my eyes._

"_Honey, what's wrong?" She said setting Ally in her crib and pulling me into a hug. _

"_Matt's getting the baby back. I don't know what to do. I want to see him so badly, but I gave him up. I walked away."_

"_Jenny, that boy will always be your baby. He was your baby when he was adopted and he will be your baby no matter where he is. I'm sorry, but I don't have any advice I can give you. Talk to your dad, or Nikki. He raised you when Nikki walked away, and Nikki knows what it's like to walk away from you baby. Go, talk to her. And, you know what it's like to be raised by your father and another woman. How did you feel about Nikki. Think about those things."_

_It was the best advice I'd heard. This was the situation my parents were in, it was a situation I had lived. I laid down on my bed and thought. I must have been in there for hours when I heard a light knock on the door._

"_Come in!"_

_Nikki walked in. "Your mom, um Peyton called me."_

_It had always been a tense situation. I called Peyton mom, but Nikki didn't know what to call her. Nikki had been my mom. Even though the situation was weird, Nikki and I had forged a relationship over the years. _

"_Oh, what did she tell you?"_

"_She said that Matt was keeping the baby. Jenny, I know I might have walked away all those years ago, but it was a mistake. I hurt you and myself, I missed out on the chance to raise you and be close with you. I'm not telling you to get custody or anything, but just think about it. When you were little you used to say that I didn't love you because I walked away, but you see now just how much love I really felt. Talk to Matt and figure out a way to at least stay in the baby's life if you don't want to help raise him."_

"_Thanks Nikki. You know that I do love you right?"_

"_Of course Jen, and you know I love you more than I ever thought a human could love. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Are you mad at me for not being there and raising you like a mother should?"_

"_I was, but I guess you wanted more for me and I got that with dad. It was like you gave me up for adoption, and that's what I was doing. I just, I used to feel like you didn't love me as much as Elliott, Porter and Evan (Nikki's other kids)."_

"_Jenny, I love you just as much as I love them."_

"_I know Nikki."_


	40. Chapter 38

I thought about what Nikki said, I had always said that I would never let my child feel like I didn't love them. And we had the money to take care of him, we could do it together. I called up Matt and told him that I wanted to be there when he brought the baby home. He told me that his mom would pick me up and we could go get him together. Matt was so good to me, he was such a great guy. When his mom picked me up I was so nervous. I brought a stuffed animal with me for him. When we arrived at the agency I saw his adoptive parents, the people I had chosen to raise him. They looked so sad and so hurt. I couldn't bear to look at them, crying and mourning the baby that they had taken in. I looked at Matt; he looked so happy and so scared. I looked over at Karen. She had her hand on Matt's back, she was so supportive of her kids. Matt took the baby and we sat down to sign the papers.

"_Are you Matthew Keith Scott?" The adoption agent asked._

"_And you are the father to the baby boy born on November 9, 2020 to Jennifer Jagielski?" _

"_I am" Answered Matt before he signed the paper where the agent pointed._

"And are you Jennifer Emily Jagielski, mother to a baby boy born on November 9, 2020?" The agent asked me

"I am." I answered and proceeded to sign the papers.

"Do either of you have any questions?"

"Um, yeah, I wanted to apologize to his adoptive parents. I know that you love him so much, thank you for taking such good care of him for these past three weeks." I said, directing my comment to his adoptive parents.

They began to cry, and held each other tighter. I felt so bad that I was doing this to them.

"Hey, what's his name? What did you guys name him?" I asked, hoping to make them stop crying.

"David, we named him David." His adoptive mother said.

"David, Matt, maybe we should keep his name David. I think they can at least name him."

"Yeah, sure" Matt said

"Thank you" His adoptive mother said. They walked over to David and stroked his head lovingly, gently.

"I'll always love you David, and I hope your life is happy and healthy" His adoptive mother said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Bye buddy, we'll never forget you" His adoptive father said.

They left the room and that was the last time we saw them. We finished all of the paper work and strapped David into the car seat. Matt and I sat in the back seat with David between us.

"_Matt, you're okay calling him David right? I remember you saying you wanted to name him Keith."_

"_Yeah, I wanted to name him Keith, but they've been calling him David, so I guess we should continue doing that. We could make his middle name Keith, you know like mine is."_

"_Yeah, maybe" I look down at him, David. I had been waiting weeks to see him again. He looked so peaceful, unaware that he was being taken from the only family he's known. _

At Matt's I follow him into his bedroom. I walk in and he has repainted. His room used to be dark blue, now it was a light blue. His bed was pushed into the corner to make room for the crib. He lay David down in his crib and patted his stomach. He took a blanket and placed it over him. The corner read, Matthew Keith; it was his baby blanket.

"_Hey Matt, maybe we should get him a baby blanket with his name on it."_

"_Haha, my mom said that too. Yeah, we probably should though. David Keith, our boy." He said, smiling. _

"_Matt, what's our situation, I mean, is David going to live with you or me or what?"  
"Jenny, I don't know, we'll figure it out." _


	41. Chapter 39

Brooke's POV

It has been four months since I found out I was pregnant, and one year since I gave birth to Myles. Today is an especially sad day because we should be celebrating as a family, celebrating our boy turning one. Instead, Lucas, Lola, Maia and I are going to the cemetery. I have flowers and a teddy bear. I kneel in front of the headstone. Lucas kneels beside me. Lola and Maia are standing off to the side. I place the flowers down and kiss my fingers. Gently, I place my fingers on the headstone.

A tear falls down my cheek and Lucas wipes it off. I look at him and he is crying too. I hadn't seen him cry since just a few months after Myles's death. I hold him tight and he places his hand on my growing belly. I can't believe that in just five months, I will have a new baby to take care of, a new baby who will never know Myles. I look up at Maia, almost 15. She looks so grown up and I wonder if she didn't get a real childhood because of our situation. In her early years, we were like two friends. When Lucas and I got back together, she got to be a kid. She played ball and had two parents, not an older friend. Then, when Lucas left again, she took care of Lola, and that hadn't been fair. She had been so responsible, too grown up for her age. I wanted her to go out and have fun.

I looked at Lola, she was like an angel. She looked at me with eyes that matched my own and I pulled her into a hug. In just a month she would be five. She was starting first grade next year, she was getting so big.

I looked back at the grave and wondered what Myles would look like. Would he be a daddy's boy or a momma's boy? Would his hair have been like mine or Luke's? Would he joke or be serious. All of these questions had no answer. I would never know what he looked like or how he would act. I cried for a while longer and then we made our way home, the four of us. I hoped that the baby I was carrying would be healthy and that he or she wouldn't have to fight to survive. I never wanted to lose a child again. I wanted to live first nights at home and first birthday celebrations. I wanted to hear first words and laughs and see first smiles and steps. I wanted to see school plays and sports games. I was ready to see my new baby.

When we got home, Lola and Maia took Spencer outside to play in the yard. Greg came over and joined them. I looked at Lucas.

"_What?" He asked smiling at me_

"_I'm ready to start getting the nursery ready for the new baby."_

"_Really?" He asked, excited. _

"_Yeah, I'll always miss Myles, but the new baby isn't going to wait until we're ready for it."_

"_I love you Brooke"_

"_I love you too Lucas" And then we kissed._


	42. Chapter 40

Matt's POV

It has been four months since we brought our baby David home. He's still living with me, but Jenny and I are dating. We spend a lot of time together with David, playing and being happy. David is a mix between me and Jenny entirely. He has her green eyes and h hair, but other than that he looks like me. His face is mine. He is so playful and so happy I am so glad that we stopped the adoption, I can't imagine my life with out him or his mother.

I remember his first doctor's appointment after we got him back. Jenny's mom Peyton had driven us down to the office. Even though Jenny had gotten her permit soon after David came home she hadn't gotten her license yet. At the office Jenny and I sat with David. Peyton went to run some errands because Jenny insisted that she and I could take care of our son at the doctor's office.

While we waited I could feel people's eyes on us. They were giving us looks and judging us. We were young, and we looked it. Jenny had turned sixteen a month after David's birth and I would be sixteen in a few months. Jenny was playing with David in his stroller. I looked up at the other parents; all of them looked like they were at least twenty five. I looked at Jenny and she didn't seem to notice at all. I had never expected my life to end up like this. It was a case of generational repetition. My mother had gotten pregnant in high school and Jenny's parents had her when they were still in high school. My oldest niece, Maia who was my age, was also the product of teen pregnancy. I had always thought that I would be older and married when I had kids, but that wasn't how things went. I loved my son dearly, but I hoped that he wouldn't make the same mistakes his mother and I had made. After about a half hour, a nurse called us in. It was weird to hear David's name being called like that. I hadn't even really responded when I first heard it. The nurse asked again, 'David Scott' and I realized that it was my son they were calling. The appointment went well.

Now it is four months later. My birthday is in just a few weeks and Jenny has finally gotten her license. Our lives have been so full. While we are at school, Peyton normally watches David. She is at home with Sofia and Ally anyway, so she helps us out too. Jenny and I have been talking and we don't know what we'll do if we end up at different schools. We plan to take our SATs in a month, and by David's first birthday, we will be almost done sending out college applications.


	43. Chapter 41

Brooke's POV

Three Months Later:

Today was the first birthday celebration for Mikey and Ally. Peyton and Haley combined the birthdays because the kids were so close in age. Everybody was there. Jenny and Matt were there with David, Maia and Lola came and so did Dan and Deb. Haley's sister Taylor stopped by with her husband and two children too. She had changed a lot since high school. She was married to a stock broker and had two kids, Isabelle and Nicholas. It was good to see everyone. I wasn't very active at the party though, and spent most of my time sitting. It was tiring to be seven months pregnant and surrounded by kids.

One month later:

"_Lucas it's too early. Its only July, the baby isn't due for another month. I can't be in labor; I don't want the baby to suffer like Myles."_

"_Brooke, the doctor's said that you might deliver a little early, but they've been watching the baby closely, it'll be fine."_

_He was so calming; he made me feel so safe. Lucas and I had chosen not to find out the gender of the baby. We wanted to be surprised. The nursery was painted a pale yellow. Lucas had moved his office to the attic so the baby could have his office. Myles's room was still untouched. When we got to the hospital it was only a few hours before the baby was born. _

"_Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said smiling and placing the baby in my arms._

"_Hello baby girl." I said, smiling. I looked up at Lucas and he kissed me. It felt so good to hold a baby in my arms again. "What are we going to name her Lucas?"_

"_Hmm? How about Jessica?"_

"_Umm, Luke, I don't really like that name. How about Kate?"_

"_Umm, I don't know if she looks like a Kate. Why don't we ask her?"  
"Lucas, she was just born, she's not going to tell you anything."_

"_Hey baby girl, how about Kate? Do you want to be called Kate?"_

_There was no response. "See Luke, she's not saying anything."_

"_Okay, Okay. Maybe she just didn't like that one. Let's try another. What name do you want?"_

"_Ava, try Ava."_

"_Hey baby girl, how about Ava?"  
When Luke asked her, she wiggles and cooed. "Luke, that's the name she wants. Ava, our daughter"_

"_A second ago you didn't even think she would answer."_

"_Kids change us, she just changed my mind. How about Ava McKayla?"_

"_No, McKayla just doesn't flow right, how about Loren, Ava Loren?"_

"_Luke, I love it." I kissed him. "Welcome to the world Ava Loren Scott" I said smiling at my little girl._


	44. Chapter 42

Matt's POV

Eleven Months Later:

I can't believe it as I throw my graduation cap into the air. It feels so good to be graduating. Jenny runs to me and jumps into my arms. We hug and run over to our parents. These last two years had been a roller coaster ride. David was a year and a half old, and he was incredible. Jenny and I had planned to go to UNC together, but I got into Duke; I couldn't say no to Duke, it was like a dream. Jenny was going to UNC Chapel Hill, which were 20 minutes apart. We were nervous about what we would do with David. David had been living with me for most of his life. He lived with Jenny when he was an infant, but then he moved in with me for a little while. Jenny took David on her family vacations on winter break, and I took him for spring break. Who ever he lived with for the week, forfeited him to the other parent for weekends. It wasn't the best situation, but it was what it was. Jenny and I spent most of our time together anyway and so, David was with us both no matter where he lived.

We all go out to dinner together; me, Jenny, David, my mom, Peyton, Jake, Drew, Kyle, Sofia and Ally. It was a lot of fun. That night we went out with a few friends. David stayed home with my mom and Jenny and I got a night off from being parents; it was fun.

Two months later:

I just moved in to my apartment, our apartment. Jenny had been given a scholarship which included dorm tuition, so I got an apartment and kept David with me. She came over often to see us. David and I went to visit her at school sometimes too. When I would walk down the halls with Dave, people gave me looks. I wasn't sure that Jenny had told them who I was or who David was. I knocked on her door.

"_Matt" she said laughing and pushing me further into the hall and closing the door behind her. _

"_Hey Jenny, I thought you could watch Davey for me today, I have a big paper due"_

"_Oh, Matt you should have called first. I'm kinda busy."_

_A guy opened the door and walked out, "Hey Jen, you coming back?... oh, I'm gonna go."_

"_Logan, wait!" she called after him down the hall_

"_Jenny, I thought we were together, what happened?"_

"_I, I um met somebody else. I was going to tell you. I didn't know you were coming."_

"_I'm guessing that you didn't even tell people about me or David?"_

"_I did, not everyone, but some people."  
"Right. Well, are you to busy to take care of YOUR SON?" I asked her, emphasizing the words 'your' and 'son'. _

_People in the hall turned to look. David let out a small cry. I began to comfort him and walked away. _

"_Wait, Matt! Matt, I'll watch him for the day. You should work on your paper, leave Davey with me." It was too late though, I had already left. _

I couldn't believe that she had kept him a secret. My phone began to ring. It was Jenny.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Matt, I love him and I love you, but I wanted to be a normal college student for a little while. I would never want to hurt you, and I'll move out of the dorms and get an apartment and watch David if you need."_

"_Jenny, whatever" I said and hung up. I strapped David into his car seat and drove to my apartment. _

Jenny's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I hadn't told people about David because people always judge me for having him so young. I wanted to experience friends again and have a life. I was going to tell people, eventually. It had only been a little more than a minute since he walked away. A girl on my floor came up to me.

"_Jenny, right?"_

"_Yeah, you're Gabby right?"_

"_Yeah, I just saw what happened. Is that really your son?"_

"_Ha, yeah he is, he's almost two."_

"_Wow, you had him in junior year? That must have been really tough."_

"_Yeah. Do you need anything?"_

"_No, I just wanted to talk to you. You wanna go to dinner?"_

"_Sure" I answered, having no reason to say no. _

_At dinner she we talked and it was nice to have a friend._

"_Gabby, can I ask you something, why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_No reason, but I like you, maybe we can be friends."_

"_You aren't going to judge me for having a baby so young?"_

'_Nope, not my place. Besides, everybody gets into some trouble some times. My sister had a baby in her freshman year of college. I get it. She stayed in school and now she's a teacher. She used to tell me that nobody talked to her after they found out she was a mom. I always said I wouldn't be one of those people who judges someone on their past. That's why I talked to you; I thought maybe we could be friends."_

"_Thanks Gabby"_

"_No problem"_


	45. Chapter 43

Matt's POV

Eleven Months Later:

I can't believe it as I throw my graduation cap into the air. It feels so good to be graduating. Jenny runs to me and jumps into my arms. We hug and run over to our parents. These last two years had been a roller coaster ride. David was a year and a half old, and he was incredible. Jenny and I had planned to go to UNC together, but I got into Duke; I couldn't say no to Duke, it was like a dream. Jenny was going to UNC Chapel Hill, which were 20 minutes apart. We were nervous about what we would do with David. David had been living with me for most of his life. He lived with Jenny when he was an infant, but then he moved in with me for a little while. Jenny took David on her family vacations on winter break, and I took him for spring break. Who ever he lived with for the week, forfeited him to the other parent for weekends. It wasn't the best situation, but it was what it was. Jenny and I spent most of our time together anyway and so, David was with us both no matter where he lived.

We all go out to dinner together; me, Jenny, David, my mom, Peyton, Jake, Drew, Kyle, Sofia and Ally. It was a lot of fun. That night we went out with a few friends. David stayed home with my mom and Jenny and I got a night off from being parents; it was fun.

Two months later:

I just moved in to my apartment, our apartment. Jenny had been given a scholarship which included dorm tuition, so I got an apartment and kept David with me. She came over often to see us. David and I went to visit her at school sometimes too. When I would walk down the halls with Dave, people gave me looks. I wasn't sure that Jenny had told them who I was or who David was. I knocked on her door.

"_Matt" she said laughing and pushing me further into the hall and closing the door behind her. _

"_Hey Jenny, I thought you could watch Davey for me today, I have a big paper due"_

"_Oh, Matt you should have called first. I'm kinda busy."_

_A guy opened the door and walked out, "Hey Jen, you coming back?... oh, I'm gonna go."_

"_Logan, wait!" she called after him down the hall_

"_Jenny, I thought we were together, what happened?"_

"_I, I um met somebody else. I was going to tell you. I didn't know you were coming."_

"_I'm guessing that you didn't even tell people about me or David?"_

"_I did, not everyone, but some people."  
"Right. Well, are you to busy to take care of YOUR SON?" I asked her, emphasizing the words 'your' and 'son'. _

_People in the hall turned to look. David let out a small cry. I began to comfort him and walked away. _

"_Wait, Matt! Matt, I'll watch him for the day. You should work on your paper, leave Davey with me." It was too late though, I had already left. _

I couldn't believe that she had kept him a secret. My phone began to ring. It was Jenny.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Matt, I love him and I love you, but I wanted to be a normal college student for a little while. I would never want to hurt you, and I'll move out of the dorms and get an apartment and watch David if you need."_

"_Jenny, whatever" I said and hung up. I strapped David into his car seat and drove to my apartment. _

Jenny's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I hadn't told people about David because people always judge me for having him so young. I wanted to experience friends again and have a life. I was going to tell people, eventually. It had only been a little more than a minute since he walked away. A girl on my floor came up to me.

"_Jenny, right?"_

"_Yeah, you're Gabby right?"_

"_Yeah, I just saw what happened. Is that really your son?"_

"_Ha, yeah he is, he's almost two."_

"_Wow, you had him in junior year? That must have been really tough."_

"_Yeah. Do you need anything?"_

"_No, I just wanted to talk to you. You wanna go to dinner?"_

"_Sure" I answered, having no reason to say no. _

_At dinner she we talked and it was nice to have a friend._

"_Gabby, can I ask you something, why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_No reason, but I like you, maybe we can be friends."_

"_You aren't going to judge me for having a baby so young?"_

'_Nope, not my place. Besides, everybody gets into some trouble some times. My sister had a baby in her freshman year of college. I get it. She stayed in school and now she's a teacher. She used to tell me that nobody talked to her after they found out she was a mom. I always said I wouldn't be one of those people who judges someone on their past. That's why I talked to you; I thought maybe we could be friends."_

"_Thanks Gabby"_

"_No problem"_


	46. Chapter 44

Brooke's POV

10 months later:

I can't believe that Maia is eighteen. I remember when she was little and I would watch her sleep. Now, I'm watching her graduate. In the fall she's moving back up north, she's going to NYU. She was still playing basketball, but wanted to go to NYU badly. Greg was going to NYU too. It was great that they were still together; I even believe that one day they would get married.

Lola had gotten big too, she was eight now. Ava was two years old now as well. She was talking and active. Lucas and I had a full life, and our three daughters were each incredible.


	47. Chapter 45

EPILOGUE

Brooke and Lucas lived a long full life, seeing their children and grandchildren grow. After Maia went off to college, they had one more baby, a baby boy named Jared Lucas. He was four years younger than Ava.

Maia and Greg got married and had two children, Amanda Brooke Milton and Kylie Grace Milton. Maia was a social worker and Greg was a stock broker.

Lola grew up and went to UNC-Chapel Hill. She was a writer like Lucas. She married a man named Dennis Ressin. They had three kids; Layla Madison, Jason Lucas and Genevieve Rose.

Ava went to UNC-Chapel Hill as well. She met a man named Robert Jones and they got married in senior year. They had a son named Milo. When Milo was three and a half, Ava got pregnant again. She had inherited HCM from Lucas and died from added stress in the pregnancy.

Jared grew up and became a player in the NBA. He married a woman named Julie and they had four children together; Dana Karen, Thomas Keith, Alexander Myles, and Gregory Robert.

Haley and Nathan lived out the rest of their days happy and together. Their four children were very healthy and happy.

Grace Scott grew up and became a kindergarten teacher. She married a coworker named Kevin Thompson. They had three kids; Katherine Olivia 'Katie', Erin Madison, and Adam Chase.

Hannah Scott grew up and married an advertising executive, Michael Starr. They have five children; Zachary Nathaniel 'Zack', Charles Joseph 'Charlie', Emily Cara, James Tyler, and Madelyn Rose. Hannah is a stay at home mom.

Owen grew up and became a doctor. He is recently divorced and has one child, Rachel Caitlyn.

Michael grew up and became a professor. He is married to a woman named Mary and they have two kids, Jeffery Aidan and Francesca Haley.

Peyton and Jake were married for many years. Sadly, when they were 60, Peyton was diagnosed with breast cancer. She lived only two more years.

Jenny graduated from UNC with a degree in psychology. She went on to grad school and hopes to help children. You will hear more about her later.

Drew became a veterinarian and moved up north. He is married to a woman named Kate and they have three kids and two dogs. The kids are; Andrew Cooper Jagielski Jr., Peter Jacob, and Rebecca Leslie.

Kyle grew up and became an artist, just like Peyton. He was engaged, but was killed in a car accident.

Sofia got married in her senior year of high school after she got pregnant. The marriage didn't last, but she had a daughter, Tara Rose.

Ally became a doctor and hoped to help babies born prematurely. She married a surgeon. They have two kids, Riley Michelle and Jordan Christine.

Karen lived a long life. She never married, but did try dating. No body compared to Keith. She loved her family, but she longed for him.

Matt graduated from Duke and became a high school counselor. He raised David through college, while Jenny visited most days. After a few years of just being friends, they decided to be together. Matt and Jenny married when they were 22 and David was 6. They had three more children; Aiden James, Zoie Danielle, Kayla Renée.

THE END.


End file.
